Pride and Stubborness
by kay1017us
Summary: Two people thought they had the perfect marriage until a terrible misunderstanding happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This is the second story in a series of stories that will use the same characters. I plan to change some of the characters and where they live. However, the core of the characters will stay the same.

Christien (Chris) Smith – 60 year old, movie producer/writer, husband of Bella, father of Zak, Birthplace: Sydney Australia, Home: Geneva, Switzerland

Isabella (Bella, Izzy) Smith – 40 year old, actress/writer, wife of Chris, mother of Zak, Birthplace: Buffalo, New York, Home: Geneva, Switzerland

Zakery (Zak) Smith – their 10 year old son

Jean – Isabella's sister

Bill – Christien's younger brother

Suzy – Johnny's wife, former friend Bella's, friend of Chris

Johnny – Suzy's husband, former friend of Chris, friend of Bella

Annie – Suzy and Johnny's daughter

_Background Information_

Chris is a hugely successful movie producer. Neither he nor Isabella has ever been to college. They both came from poor backgrounds. Both sets of parents are dead. They live in Paris, France to escape the media attention of the US. Chris tries to avoid the spotlight. They're not a typical Hollywood couple – both are well-grounded, avoid alcohol and drugs, and are very down-to-earth. Isabella's career took off after she and Chris worked on their first movie together. Since then, they have been inseparable.

Disclaimer - Any relationship to actual people and events is purely coincidental.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

October 2008, Chris's House

Chris's brother, Bill, had just flow in from Australia. Zak was staying with his dad and his mom was due to pick him up that day. Suzy and Annie have been living with Chris and Zak.

"Bro, there's something I need to tell you."

"It must be really bad, since you don't look so good", Chris says.

"Well, I may as well go ahead and tell you. Suzy and I have been having an affair."

"Bill, Suzy is going through a rough divorce. But more importantly than that, what about your wife and kids?" Chris says disgustedly.

"You don't understand. Suzy and I have been having an affair for a couple of years. When Irene told Isabella that she saw you slipping out of Suzy's window that night, it was me. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt your marriage", Bill says.

"You've totally destroyed my marriage because you couldn't keep your rod in your pants! I can't believe it! How could you do that to your wife?" Chris yells at him.

"For the first time in my life, I'm contemplating murder or I guess it would be fratricide, wouldn't it?" Chris says as he decks Bill.

"I'm so sorry, we never meant to hurt you!"

"You should have thought about that before you began your dirty little affair!"

"I'll tell Isabella the truth"

"Don't even bother. She believes that I cheated on her. She doesn't trust me anymore. She would think that you're covering for me. Get your stuff and get out of here now before I kill you!" Chris yells at him.

In the meantime, Isabella calls Zak and tells him to get ready so she can pick him up.

"Mom, what does fratricide mean?" Zak asks her on the phone.

"It means to kill one's sibling. Why do you ask?"

"Uncle Bill is here. Dad threatened to do that. Then, I heard some loud noises"

"That's weird. Your dad usually doesn't yell. When I get there, I'll ask him what's going on". Isabella is stunned - she's never seen Chris resort to physical violence before. In a few minutes, Isabella arrives at Chris's house. She meets Bill in the doorway. She notices that he has what appears to be a broken nose.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your marriage! I'm so sorry about everything", he says as he walks by her.

Isabella sees Chris in the entrance to the house.

"What happened to Bill? He has a bloody nose. He apologized to me for ruining our marriage. What's up with that?"

Chris's **pride** wouldn't let him tell her the truth, so instead he says, "Since you think I'm a lying b*****d, would you believe me if I told you?" Isabella looks away.

"I thought not", Chris says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Zak's Plan**

November, 2008, Chris's House

Zak was getting ready for his mom to pick him up. He was tired of being shifted between one parent and the other parent! He wanted his mom and dad back together! He wanted his family back!

They weren't even talking to each other anymore. He knew his mom was very hurt and sad, but his dad felt the same. They were both miserable without each other. He had enlisted the help of some friends to find what exactly was happening with his parents.

Through the internet he had found out that supposed his dad had had sex with Suzy and his mom had found out about it and left his dad. However, he didn't believe that for a second. Suzy and Annie had moved in with them, but he knew that his dad and Suzy weren't sleeping together. His dad was always alone when he crawled into bed with him. Plus, Suzy and his dad didn't kiss or touch each other like his dad and mom had. So Zak decided to have a talk with his dad.

"Dad, are you having sex with Suzy?" Zak asks him calmly.

"What? How do you know what sex is?" Chris says stunned that his 10 year-old would know about that.

"Come on, Dad. Kids talk at school. I know enough to know that if you're having sex it should be with my mom. Is that why Mom took me and left you? Is that why you're getting a divorce?"

"Zak, Suzy and I didn't have sex nor are we doing that now. However, your mom doesn't think that's true."

"Why didn't you tell Mom?"

"She never gave me a chance to tell her", Chris says.

"Oh, I see..." Zak says as his mom arrives to pick him up.

"Zak, don't tell your Mom about this conversation. Okay, mate?"

"Sure, Dad", Zak says.

Isabella's House  
Isabella takes Zak to her house and gets him settled in.

"Zak, do you want to play soccer with me?" Isabella asks him.

"Sure, Mom". Since the separation, his parents had been doing the stuff the other one had. It was as if they had switched bodies. His mom would play soccer with him and give him chocolate like his dad used to. His dad would make sure he had all his homework done and discipline him.

"Mom, are you having sex with Johnny or anyone else?" Zak asks her.

"What did you just say?" Zak repeats the question, Isabella is stunned. Zak laughs at her.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You have the same exact expression that Dad had when I asked about him and Suzy. Now, answer my question."

"The answer is no. What did your Dad say?"

"He gave me the same answer that you just gave me." Zak tells her.

Isabella is thinking how could Chris lie to Zak?

Zak's thinking that he's had enough of this crap and that his parents need a push to get them together. A plan begins to form in his mind. It's time that he arranged a little "Parent Trap" of his own. However, he needs reinforcements. Later that night, he calls Aunt Jean and tells her about his conversation with his dad and mom. She agrees to secretly fly to Switzerland and help him.

"Mom, dad can't pick me up tonight. Here's my friend's address..." Zak says as he leaves a message on his mom's cell phone.

"Dad, mom can't pick me up tonight. Here's my friend's address...", Zak says as he leaves a message on his dad's cell phone.

Both Isabella and Chris think they have to pick up Zak. They both think it's weird that his friend lives so far outside of Geneva.

At eight PM that night, Chris drives down the deserted road and finds a cabin in the woods. He enters the door, but no Zak. The cabin has one room with a bed, bathtub, couch, fireplace, kitchen, and a huge 42" flat screen TV on the wall. There's no electricity in the cabin, so Chris starts a fire and lights some lanterns.

"Zak, are you here?" He yells. No Zak so Chris tries to double-check his cell phone, but there's no signal out here. Just as he's about to leave, another car pulls up in the drive.

Isabella opens the door and finds Chris inside the cabin.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Where's Zak? He left me a message that I had to pick him up here"

"I have no idea. I have a feeling that we've been set-up", Chris says.

The TV turns on and Zak is on the screen.

"Alright, stubborn parents, now that I have your undivided attention, I've got a few things to stay to you. First, you're both too stubborn for your own good. I'm tired of this crap! You're both miserable. I've had to listen to both of you cry at night and I'm tired of it. Second, you're both acting like selfish children. It's time you started acting like adults and worked through the mess that you both have made of our family!"

"You, _little brat_, what's your plan? Lock us up in here until we reconcile?" Chris asks him.

"Yes, both of your cars are gone. You're not leaving here until you fix it. Mom, dad's not screwing Suzy. So the ball's in your court!" Zak says as the screen goes blank.

The screen shows a montage of pictures of Isabella and Chris - they're wedding day, pictures of trips, etc... Also, background music is playing; Zak starts with "Please Forgive Me".

"Ugh!! He must get that devious streak from you!" Chris says to her.

Isabella just stares at him and is stunned by the turn of the events. How sweet of Zak to arrange this and how heartbreaking!

Zak's next song is "Everything I Do - I do it for you".

"Mood music, where in the world did a 10 year old learn that from?" Chris shouts.

Isabella takes a long hard look at Chris. She can feel the anger coming off of him in waves and she senses that it's directed at her.

"I think we need to talk, Chris".

"You're the last person in the world that I want to talk to. Since he took our cars, do you think we should walk to the main road?"

"No, it's too cold out. We might freeze to death", Isabella says.

"You can have the cabin; I'll try to find another building to sleep in. The kid didn't leave enough firewood for the night. I'll take care of that, too."

"I'll come with you!" Isabella says.

"It would be bad for your health if you come near me when I have an axe in my hand!" He tells her. Isabella lets him go outside and look for firewood. Chris was never too handy with an axe. She hopes that he doesn't cut off anything valuable!

Chris comes back inside with fresh firewood.

"There's no where else to sleep. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch" The couch isn't long enough to support a 6' tall man.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can sleep on the bed with me." Isabella says. Chris looks at her like that's the most revolting thing that she's ever said to him.

"No thanks, I'll sleep on the couch".

Isabella looks at the bed and notices something on it. A very white, transparent teddy is lying on the bed.

"Oh, my. I can't believe this! A 10-year old looking for lingerie for his mother!" She says, Chris turns around and looks at her.

"Zak bought that for you? I'm going to have 'the talk' with him" Chris says.

Chris hops on the couch and turns his back on her. Isabella decides to put the teddy on and crawls into bed.

Zak's last song of the night is "You're Still the One". Isabella thinks that maybe Chris didn't cheat on her and that it was a huge misunderstanding. How is she going to fix it?

Cottage - Next Morning

Chris wakes up the next morning - his neck and back are killing him. Needless to say, he's not in a good mood. Isabella fixes them breakfast. He doesn't say a word to her.

"What do you think Zak has in store for us today?" she asks.

"I have no idea".

"What went wrong between us?"

"Don't you think it's a little too late to be asking that question? You should have asked me in May!" Chris shouts at her. Isabella approaches Chris and they're standing face to face.

"Before this goes any farther, you need to know something. The first time Zak left, I had a one-night-stand with a guy in Buffalo. He was really supportive and really friendly. I now understand how easy something could have happened with you and Suzy. If you hadn't had Suzy move in with you, I was going to ask you for another start." Isabella tells him.

"Did you sleep with Suzy?" Isabella asks him.

"You should have asked me that before instead of accusing me!" He tells her.

"You asked for a divorce!" She yells at him.

"Only after you convicted me and threw your wedding ring at me! My exact words were 'I don't want to be married to a woman that doesn't trust me'!

"So, did you have sex with her?"

"No."

"Why is she living with you?"

"To hurt you", Chris says.

"Zak's right. We're both acting like children", Isabella says.

Isabella can tell that Chris's still furious with her. She comes closer to him.

"Do you know what hell is?" Chris asks her.

"Yes, I've been living in hell since March", Isabella says.

"Hell is having the woman that you love more than anything in the world not trust you. It's knowing that you have so little faith in my love, that you have condemned us both to a lifetime of agony. To something worse than death". Chris says.

"Don't come any closer to me. I'm so mad at you, I can't be responsible for my actions" Chris tells her. Even though she can feel the rage and sense the violence coming from Chris, she comes closer and kisses him.

Chris kisses her with all the passion, love, anger, and hate that has built up inside of him for the last 8 months as they fall to the bed.

The cottage - 12 hours later

Zak had the cabin rigged for sound, so Jean had been listening to what had happened between Isabella and Chris. She decides that she'll listen bit more before deciding whether to pick up Isabella and Chris.

Chris was the first to awaken. He is sitting by the fire. He hears Isabella stirring.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore and hungry" She says as she comes over to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I've never been that rough with a woman before. I promise that what happened here in this cabin will never happen again." Chris says.

"I'm going to drop the petition for the divorce," Isabella says.

"There's no reason to do that," Chris says.

"Didn't we just make up?" Isabella asks.

"A few hours of sex will not fix this - you don't trust me. It's shame that a love like ours must end this way, but it's over. What happened here was goodbye," Chris says.

"No, I don't want a divorce!" She tells him.

"I do. You don't trust me and I'd never be able to forgive you for your one-night-stand. It's over" Chris tells her.

Jean has heard the whole thing and arranges to have Isabella and Chris picked up.

Isabella's House - That night

"So, you and Zak planned this whole thing?"

"Yes, he told me about his conversation with you and his father. So, I decided to help him get you back together."

"He's really disappointed. He thought that you guys would be back together."

"I'm disappointed, too. Maybe I shouldn't have told Chris what happened in Buffalo."

"You can't start over based upon lies. Now you both know where you stand. I told Zak that he now has you on his side, which is more than what he had a week ago" Jean tells her.

"Yes, but his dad hates me and Chris can be so stubborn! How did you know when to pick us up?" Isabella asks.

"I listened" Jean tells her.

"You didn't listen to our lovemaking?"

"No, I was just glad that I left plenty of condoms for you guys!" Jean tells her.

"Oh, no!" Isabella says as her face turns white.

December 23, 2008 - Private Jet En route to Buffalo

Isabella, Chris, and Zak are on a private plane. Isabella and Zak are going to spend the Christmas Holiday and New Year's in Buffalo. Chris is gong to fly into the US.

"Dad, can't you come with us to the cottage? I want to spend Christmas with both you and mom."

"Zak, how many times have I told you? Your mom and I are getting a divorce. This is the first of many holidays that we won't spend as a family. Get used to it" Chris says.

"Where are you going?" Zak asks him.

"Las Vegas" Chris says.

Zak goes to another section of the plane.

"You shouldn't be so hard with him. He's just a little boy", Isabella tells him.

"It's time he faced the truth."

"What are you going to do in Las Vegas?"

"Take care of some unfinished business"

_They say that there's only one way to get over a woman, get another one under you. Chris's in bad need of a woman and not just any woman. He needed a woman to purge Isabella Smith out of his system._

There was only one woman that could do that - Lucky Santangelo. The black-haired, olive skinned beauty that he met over 15 years ago. They had meant in Vegas - she'd just lost her father. He helped her get through it - they had a week of marvelous sex and then he left to work on a movie. Next, he met Isabella and knew that she was the one for him. Lucky had called him, but he told her that he was in love with Isabella. Over the years, they had kept in touch. He had called her to let her know that he was on his way to Vegas... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Vegas Healin'**

Las Vegas, Nevada - Lucky's Hotel/Casino/Club

Chris arrived in Vegas. He went to Lucky because he wanted an objective opinion. He knew that his friends would tell him to forgive Isabella for thinking that he cheated on her and that they'd tell him he should forgive her for cheating on him. He knew Lucky would cut to the facts and leave out all the BS. He needed someone that he could trust.

He went straight to Lucky's hotel/casino/club and straight to her room. Lucky owned casinos/hotels in both Vegas and Atlantic City.

Chris knocks on Lucky's door.

She opens the door and lets Chris in. Despite Chris's lack of expression, fury and grief clung to him like an invisible coat, too profound, too absolute, for him to give voice to. Lucky opens her arms and Chris goes to her - he weeps on her shoulder.

Las Vegas, Nevada - Lucky's Hotel/Casino/Club- Next Day

Lucky was the first to wake that morning. Over the phone, Chris had told her all the sordid details - all the way from March up to what had happened in the cottage. Lucky stares at Chris watching him sleep.

_How could Isabella have ever thought that he'd cheat on her? I only spent a week with him, but I know what kind of man he is and he'd never do that to a woman. If I had known how this was going to turn out, I would have chased him 15 years ago. I would have saved him a lot of pain. I won't make that same mistake twice. I'm going to help him get over her and then I'm going to wipe Isabella Smith from his mind, heart, and soul!_

Lucky had ordered them breakfast.

"Well, Christien, are you ready to talk?" She asks. She's the only person that he lets call him "Christien". He hates that name, but on her slips it sounds good.

"How could Izzy believe that I cheated on her? I've never even thought about it over the last 15 years!"

"Sometimes a woman can see things that aren't there! Trust me, I know."

"She didn't even give me a chance to explain - she grabbed Zak and fled to Buffalo. The next thing I know 'people close to her' are talking to tabloids about this supposed sordid affair that I had with Suzy. Every time I tried to talk to her, she shutdown! She wouldn't let me in. I can't believe that she did that to us! Finally, to top it off, she sleeps with some guy in Buffalo!" Chris's emotionally spent and disgusted.

"You tried to talk to her and you wanted to give her a chance, she didn't take it. So, I say to hell with her! You need to get on with your life and forget she ever existed! I knew that I should have had her knocked off over 15 years ago!" Lucky says.

"If it weren't for Zak, I would wish that you had done it. I wish I never met Isabella!"

"You need to get her out of your system. There's a way to do that, if you want!" Lucky says as she drops her robe to the floor.

"Lucky, thanks for the offer. I don't want to use you. I don't want anything to do with a long-term relationship or any entanglements!" Chris says.

"Well, Christien, I used you for a week. So I expect that you should use me for a week, too!" Lucky says.

December 31, 2008 - Las Vegas, Nevada - 7:00 AM

Chris just got back from his run. That was the first time that he had run since March. It felt good to get some fresh air in his lungs. He showered and went down to eat breakfast.

Lucky had flown to Atlantic City to take care of an emergency at her hotel/casino. If it hadn't been for Lucky, Christmas without Isabella and Zak would have killed him.

On the way down, he noticed the date - December 31

_What a way to spend his 15th anniversary with Isabella. He was in Vegas with another woman and she was in Buffalo with their son and probably some lumberjack. This wasn't how he planned it - he had planned to take her to Buffalo and renew their vows in front of Zak and their family. He had planned to modify her wedding ring for their anniversary. He was such a fool - he'd gone ahead and modified her ring in the hopes that she would have came to her senses! _

Chris walks up to the bar. He hasn't had a drop of liquor in over 35 years.

"Excuse me, could I have two shots of Jack Daniels?" Chris asks.

"It's too early to serve and it's Sunday. No alcohol".

"I know Lucky and she'd be really mad if you didn't serve me." Chris says.

A waiter comes over and tells the bartender to serve Chris the drink. Chris drinks it.

December 31, 2008 - Buffalo - Isabella's Cottage 

This wasn't the way that she'd expected to spend her 15th anniversary - she was with her family and Zak. No Chris. He was in Vegas.

She had imagined it so differently....

_Chris would have woken her up in bed with roses and her favorite breakfast food. They would have made love all morning. Then grabbed Zak and went snowmobiling. The three of them would have looked through the wedding album and shared all those wonderful memories with their little boy. Jean would have taken care of Zak so she and Chris could have spent the whole night together without worrying about Zak busting in on them. _

The reality was that she was alone with their son. After the night in the cottage, she'd tried to get through to Chris. She wanted to work on a new album with him, but he didn't want to work with her. He'd even given her a list of producers and told her that she could use his studio anytime! He was so polite to her; it made her want to scream at him.

Jean had suggested using another man to make Chris jealous. With a normal guy that would have worked, but not with her love. The Enquirer made it sound like he had given her permission to sleep with Johnny!

Zak had offered to help her, but she told him "no". Chris and she had agreed not to put Zak in the middle of them. Of course, Zak was frustrated with her and thought she needed some help. Unknown to her, Zak had been secretly trying to help her, but his dad was really stubborn!

Isabella could hear Zak's music. He sure loved music and movies - he'd inherited that from both her and Chris. He was listening to a song that Chris had co-written for Nickeback's Dark House. Zak was listening to "I'd Come for you":

_I can't believe I said, I'd lay our love on the ground, but it doesn't matter cause, I made it up forgive me now, and every day I spend away, my soul's inside out, gotta be some way, that I can make it up, to you now, somehow, by now you know that.  
I'd come for you, no one but you, yes i'd come for you, but only if you told me to, i'd fight for you, i'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know i'd always come for you_

She wondered if Chris would come for her, if she told him to? But her **pride **wouldn't let her pick up that phone and tell him.

Same Day - Lucky's Hotel - The Bar

Chris had been drinking for about an hour when his cell phone rings - it's Zak.

"Dad, how are you doing today?" Zak asks.

"I've b-been b-etter. Barkeep, more two more shots of Jack, please" Chris says.

"Mom is miserable, too. I just don't get it, why can't you guys get back together?"

"Zak D, I-I d-don't want to talk about th-that woman!" Chris says.

"Good bye"

"Bye, son" Chris says.

Same Day - Isabella's Cottage

"Mom, there's something wrong with Dad!" Zak says.

"Baby, what makes you think that?" Isabella says.

"He's slurring his words! What's Jack?" Zak asks.

"I'll call him and find out what's going on!" Isabella frantically dials his cell phone. She's worried that he's had a stroke.

"Hello, Chris are you okay?" Isabella asks.

"Well, I've b-een th-thinking of the devil and she calls!" Chris says.

"What's wrong with you?" Isabella asks. She hears George and Tammy's "Golden Rings" playing in the background.

"You are, but I'm I'm drinking you aw-away! I'm listening to Tammy & George, th-there like us - all over!" Chris says.

"You're drunk as a skunk!" She can't believe it. In 15 years of marriage, she'd never seen him take a drink before! She now knows that he was referring to Jack Daniels whiskey.

"Barkeep, f-forget the sh-shots. Give me the wh-whole damn bo-bottle. I've tr-trying to dr-drink her off my mi-mind, but sh-she keeps coming back!" Chris says as he hangs up on her.

Isabella is in total shock. She never thought that he'd ever drink and certainly not to forget her.

January 2, 2009 - En route back to Switzerland

Chris, Isabella, and Zak are on the plane back to Switzerland.

"Could you please not speak so loud?" Chris asks.

"We weren't. Your head hurts a little, huh?"

"Yes. That's what happens when you haven't had a drink in over 35 years". Chris says.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating with Suzy" Isabella says.

"I guess I should be flattered that you thought that I could satisfy her needs and your needs at the same time. What did you think? That I was taking Viagra or that I'm some kind of super-stud?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think at all. Could we please start over?" Isabella says.

"No. I trusted you with my heart and you broke it. I'm not going to do that again", Chris says as he looks at her with his cold blue eyes. He's no longer mad at her, but he's indifferent to her.

January 2, 2008 - Geneva, Switzerland

During the plane ride, Isabella had been making frequent trips to the bathroom. Chris hadn't noticed her. However, Zak had and was worried about her. She looked really green.

"Mom, are you alright?" Zak asks her.

"I'm fine. I think I picked up the flu" Isabella says although she doesn't really believe that. She hopes that it's not what she thinks it could be. She doesn't want to get Chris back that way. She wants him to come back to her because he loves her.

The plane lands and they start to get off the plane. As they're walking down the gangplank, Isabella begins to fall. Luckily, Chris catches her. The stewardess notices this and calls the ambulance to pick them up. Zak and Chris go with her.

Isabella wakes up in the hospital.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're in the hospital", Chris says.

"What happened?" Isabella asks.

"You fainted and I caught you" Chris says.

"Thanks. You don't have to stay here. You can take Zak home and I'll pick him up later." Isabella says.

"No, we'll stay with you." Chris says as the doctor enters the room.

"Well, we've gotten the results of your tests Mrs. Smith. Congratulations, you're pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 An Unwelcome Visitor**

Geneva, Switzerland - Geneva, Hospital

"So, Mrs. Smith, we recommend that you schedule an appointment with your family doctor. Also, you should make sure that you eat well. Do you have any questions?"

"Ah.. No. Thanks doctor" Isabella says.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. The nurse will come in and let you check out." The doctor says.

"Is it mine?" Chris asks her.

"How could you even ask me that question? Of course, it is!".

"At least I don't accuse you before getting all the facts. I want a paternity test. If it's mine, I don't want it", Chris says.

"So, you're saying that you want me to get an abortion?" Isabella asks him.

"Yes. It would be for the best," Chris says.

"The best for whom? The baby or you?" Isabella says.

"Everyone. It wouldn't be right to bring another child into this mess that we've created or to bring a child into a family with parents who don't love each other."

"You're wrong. I'll take the paternity test, but I'm going to keep the baby" Isabella says.

"I can't force you to get an abortion. If the baby is mine and you keep it, I'll support you", Chris says.

The nurse comes in and Isabella gets ready to go home.

Isabella's House - Later that night

"Here, let me carry that for you.", Chris says as he grabs her luggage.

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling better?" Chris asks.

"No. I need to get to the bathroom now!" Isabella runs into the house and goes to the bathroom.

"Dad, what's up with Mom?" Zak asks.

"She's fine. Just a little sick". Chris says as he carries her luggage into her bedroom.

"I'll schedule an appointment with my doctor and I'll let you know when we can do the test", Isabella says.

"Fine. What do you want to tell Zak?" Chris says.

"I think we should tell him about the baby together", Isabella says.

"Do you want to tell him tonight?" Chris asks.

"No. Let's wait until tomorrow. I need a good night's sleep", Isabella says.

"Goodbye", Chris says.

Chris leaves. Isabella and Zak get ready for bed. They're both really tired after the flight from Buffalo and from the wait at the hospital.

Isabella lies down in bed. _How different this whole thing would have been, if only I wouldn't have been such a fool in March! I can't believe that Chris was actually drunk! What have I done to him? When he told her that he didn't want the baby, it ripped her heart in two. It was so different when they found out she was pregnant with Zak. Tonight, Chris acted like he was a stranger and all she saw in his eyes was indifference. She could feel their once strong bond hanging on by threads. How was she going to fix this mess?_

Chris's House - That night

Chris goes home and gets into bed.

_What a night! This was the second worst day of his life. The first had been that awful day in March!!_

Lucky had begun to heal him - he'd started to laugh and have fun. Those were the first good emotions that he'd had since March. Lucky had begun to purge his heart and soul of Isabella. He no longer thought of Isabella every hour of every day. When he saw a green-eyed brunette, it no longer sent pain running down his heart. His heart was finally beginning to heal. He knew that the child she was carrying was his child - he could feel it. He didn't want to have another connection with Isabella - he wanted to be free of her! 

Chris decides that he needs to call Lucky and discuss the latest turn of events. She's scheduled to come out to see Chris next week.

Isabella's House - Next Day

"If the baby is mine, I suggest that we stop the divorce. After it's a couple of months old, then we can complete the divorce." Chris says.

"That's fine. I'll call my lawyers and have it stopped for now, if that's alright?" Isabella asks.

"Sure". Chris says as Zak comes into the room.

"How're you doing, mate?" Chris asks him.

"Good, Dad. I'm glad you're here!" Zak's happy to see his dad. The only time that his dad comes home is when he's there to pick up Zak. However, he isn't due to pick up Zak for a few days.

"Your mom and I have something to tell you", Chris says.

"Are you moving back in? Are you guys getting back together?" Zak asks him.

"No. We're stopping the divorce for now. However, I want you to understand that we're still getting a divorce, we're just delaying it for about a year", Chris says.

"Why? Aren't you guys going to try?" Zak asks.

"No, we're not going to try. Do you want to tell him or should I?," Chris says.

"I'll tell him. Zak you're going to have a baby brother or sister. How do you feel about that?" Isabella asks.

"If it brings you guys back together, it's awesome!" Zak says.

"Zak, this isn't going to bring your mom and I back together. What's done is done and we can't undo the past", Chris says.

"Dad, why can't you forgive her? Don't you love Mom anymore?" Zak asks.

"You and I aren't going to have this conversation now. When people don't love each other, they need to be apart." Chris says.

Zak gives him a disgusted look and goes back to his room.

"Why is that kid so stubborn?" Chris asks.

"He gets that from you," Isabella says.

Isabella's House - A week Later

Isabella and Zak had went to the doctor. She had invited Chris but he didn't go with her. Zak had seen his sibling and he was really thrilled. In fact, he was happier about the pregnancy than either his Mom or dad.

That night Isabella's friends ask her to go out with them. Luckily, she's no longer feeling green and she decides to go with them.

Geneva, Switzerland - Restaurant

Isabella's out with her friends.

"Oh, my god. Isn't that Chris with that hot-looking woman?" Jake says.

Isabella turns and looks - she notices it's Chris and he's with a very beautiful woman. They notice her and they come over to her table.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet my friend - Lucky Santangelo. Lucky, this is Isabella".

"Isabella, I've heard so much about you, I feel as if I already know you." Lucky says as they shake hands.

"I wish I could say the same about you. Where did you meet my husband?" Isabella asks.

"Vegas", Lucky says with a huge smile.

"Lucky, they have our table ready. Let's go and sit down", Chris says.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Isabella says.

"No, the pleasure was all mine", Lucky says as she turns and walks away. Once again, Isabella is stunned. That woman is one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen. How did Chris meet her and what is she to him?

Over at Chris's table, Chris has informed Lucky about the latest. Chris has told her that all intimacies are off until he knows what is going to happen with Isabella and him. Lucky agrees. Lucky keeps watching for Isabella to get up and go to the bathroom, she finally leaves the table and Lucky follows her.

Girl's Bathroom  
Lucky walks into the bathroom and locks the door. She waits for Isabella to come out of the stall.

"Isabella Smith you're such an idiot! Why in the world did you think Chris would cheat on you? You've known him so long, didn't you know better?"

"You're right, I should have known."

"You've destroyed Chris. He was drunk on the 28th. If I wouldn't have come back on time, he would have drank himself to death over you! He's no longer the sweet, kind man that he was and that's all your fault! You're a one- woman wrecking machine!"

"It took me days to get him to smile and laugh. He's finally started to heal and then you had to drop this bomb on him. Can't you leave the poor guy alone? Or is this a situation of you don't want him, but you don't want anyone else to have him?" Lucky asks.

"I want him back and I'm going to get him back", Isabella says.

"You can't have him. I let you have him 15 years ago and look what you've done! This time I'm going to fight you for him and I'm going to win!"

"By the way, if you wouldn't have f***ed up, I'd never have a chance with him. Thanks for giving me second chance!" Lucky tells her as she walks out of the door.

Isabella is in shock and she's shaking. How is she going to fight that extremely beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated woman? She realizes that she's just met the one woman who could steal Chris's love from her and hold on to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Choices**

Isabella's House - Next Morning

Isabella was still stunned at meeting Lucky last night and the conversation that they had about Chris. She could tell the way that Lucky was looking at Chris that she wanted him. She could tell the way that Chris was looking at Lucky that he wanted her, too. This was enough to make her sick - she made it to the bathroom and threw up. Zak could hear her, so he came to check on her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Zak asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. When is your dad picking you up today?"

"At noon. We're going to go out for lunch." Zak says.

"Don't mention what we found out at my appointment. I want to be the one to tell your father." Isabella says.

"Are you sure its okay to leave you alone? I could stay", Zak asks.

"No, I'm alright", Isabella says and thinks how Zak has so much of his father in him. However, Chris hadn't been acting like himself. When she was carrying Zak, she hardly move without him catering to her every need. He'd almost driven her crazy for nine months!

Now, he never asked about how she was feeling or if the baby was fine. He acted as if he didn't care about her or the child. She knew that he knew that the baby was his, but he didn't seem to care about it. If she hadn't been shocked at what the doctor had told her, she may have had an abortion, but she couldn't do it now.

Chris comes and picks up Zak and Lucky is with him. They go out for lunch and have a great time. After lunch, Zak tells his dad that his mom has been sick and that he should check on her. Chris calls her, but no answer. So, they decided to go and check on her. Chris drops Lucky off at his house and he and Zak head over to Isabella's.

Chris finds her on the bathroom floor.

"Bella, are you alright?" Chris asks.

"Yes, I think that I've thrown up enough for one day!" She says as she gets ready to throw up again. Unfortunately, Chris doesn't move fast enough and she throws up on him!

"Ugh, thanks a lot!" Chris says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Isabella says as she looks horrified.

"Are any of my clothes still here?" Chris asks.

"Yes, in the closet", Isabella says.

Chris cleans up and changes his shirt.

"You stink, let's get you in the shower", Chris says.

"Are you sure you want to come closer to me?"

"Yes, I'll risk it. Can you stand up by yourself?"

"Yes", Isabella says as Chris helps her undress and get into the shower. He notices that she's lost more weight and she looks exhausted.

While Isabella is in the shower, Chris puts fresh sheets on her bed. He calls Lucky and lets her know what's happening. Zak comes in and helps Chris.

Isabella comes out of the shower.

"Well, at least you smell better", Chris says.

"Yes, thanks for your help".

"You're welcome. I've been thinking about something. Since you've been really sick, do you want me to move back in with you?" Chris asks.

Isabella wants to say 'yes'. How's she going to get him back without being near him?

"Why?"

"Since I'm responsible for your condition, the least that I can do is help you", Chris says.

"You think that the baby is yours then?"

"Yes"

"Well, just to prove it to you. I'll have the paternity test done" Isabella says as she crawls into bed.

"I want to give you fair warning. Just because you've given up on me doesn't mean that I've given up on you. I've learned my lesson. Now it's time that I showed you that I do have faith in your love for me. I know that you'll come back to me" Isabella says.

"I highly doubt it. In case you haven't noticed, I'm going to move on with Lucky", Chris says.

"What are your plans? Are you lovers?" Isabella asks as Chris sits on the bed.

"Yes, we were in Vegas. I was dying inside and Lucky saved me. I wouldn't have survived Christmas and our anniversary without her. I needed a woman to purge you out of my system and Lucky is that woman. Lucky believes in complete loyalty - she'd never break my heart the way that you did", Chris says.

"So you're moving on with her?"

"Yes, Lucky and I have agreed to explore our feelings. Since we're still married and have decided to stop the divorce, we won't act on those feelings", Chris says.

"She seems to be quite the woman", Isabella says.

Chris tells her about how he and Lucky met in Vegas over 15 years ago.

"I'll never trust you with my heart again. It was your choice to walk out on me. It was your choice not to listen to my explanations. It was your choice to file for divorce. Now you're going to have to live with those choices"

"I'll talk to Zak and make it clear to him that we're not getting back together and that I'm only here because of the child. I don't want to send Zak mixed signals. Hopefully, Cupid will stop his schemes and leave us alone".

"I love you", Isabella says.

"Well as Rhett said to Scarlet, 'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Chris coldly tells her.

As Chris leaves, Zak comes in to check on his mom.

"Mom, how are you doing? Did you tell Dad?" Zak asks as he crawls into bed with her.

"No, Zak. I couldn't tell him tonight. Dad's moving back in with us, but it's just because of the baby. We're not back together - yet", Isabella says.

"Mom, you'd better get moving!" Zak tells her.

"Did you meet Lucky?" Isabella asks.

"Yes and she's hot-t!" Zak says.

"Zak! You're not supposed to notice things like that!" Isabella says.

"She's really great! I like her, but I don't want her as my step-mom. You need my help" Zak says. Isabella thinks that Lucky has sure charmed both of her boys and she doesn't like it one bit.

"I told you - we agreed not to put you in the middle of this mess", Isabella says.

"You really need my help. Using Johnny to get dad jealous was not a good idea! You should have known it wouldn't have worked. Besides if I'm so much like my dad, wouldn't you like a little advice?" Zak asks her.

"What would you suggest?" Isabella asks.

"You've got to get dad interested in you. You and Dad have one thing in common that he'll never have with Lucky or you'll never have with someone else. Movies".

"Movies?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, dah! You guys love to write the script together and then make the movies." Zak says. Zak leaves and Isabella calls Jean for some advice.

"Jean, Zak suggested that I use movies to get Chris interested in me again. Do you think it would work?"

"Bella, you could use how Chris got you to fall in love with him on the reverse. Chase him like he chased you! Use the movies; don't make any sexual moves on him. Make him come to you!"

"Do you think it would work?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I do. Why don't you call some of those producers that Chris gave you list about? Have one of them come to Switzerland. Then, find a way to get Chris interested in your movie."

"That's a great idea! I'll try it" Isabella says as she says goodbye to Jean. Suddenly, she feels much better! She looks through the list of producers and begins to call them. Finally, she decides on one. He agrees to come to Switzerland on Monday to begin working with her.

Chris's House

Chris goes back to his house and tells Lucky that he's decided to move back in with Isabella due to the child. Lucky agrees that it's the proper thing to do.

As Chris's lying in bed he begins to think...

_I hate moving back in with her. When she first left me, I used to have dreams that she walked back to me. Every night I dreamed of our reconciliation - what she'd wear, what she'd say to me and the things I'd do to that beautiful body as we made love, the way she'd look in the morning after a long night of lovemaking. A man never hated sunrise like I did. I used to pray for her to come back to me. I never believed that she'd file for divorce._

Now that Lucky has healed me, I'll be able to resist her beautiful smile and her sexy laugh. I'll be cold to her. I'll ignore her. Since I can't throw myself into Lucky, I'll throw myself into work and Zak. I won't let her into my heart again because I wouldn't be able to survive if she left me again. 

As Chris drifts off to sleep, he dreams of a brunette, but this time she has black eyes instead of green. Toward, the end of the dream, her eyes change to green and Chris wakes up shaking and in a cold sweat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Revelations**

Isabella's House - A week later

Chris had moved back in with Isabella. They were sleeping in separate bedrooms. Zak kept coming up with things to get them back together, but Chris was still cold to her.

Chris avoided eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Isabella and Zak. Isabella had no idea what he was doing - as far as she knew he wasn't working on a new movie. She knew that Lucky was still in town, but she didn't think Chris was spending every waking moment with her.

There's a knock on the door. Isabella opens the door and it's Lucky with luggage.

"Is Chris home yet?" Lucky asks.

"No, he's not", Isabella says.

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable. I was just getting ready to have some tea, would you like some?" Isabella says.

"Sure", Lucky says as she sits her luggage down and sits on the couch.

"Are you leaving?" Lucky says.

"Yes, Chris is going to come with me. He has some business to take care of", Lucky says.

"He didn't tell me anything about him leaving. How long is he going to be gone?" Isabella asks.

"Only for a few days. I'm sorry; I wouldn't have mentioned anything if I'd known that he didn't tell you. This is sure awkward isn't it?" Lucky asks.

"Yes, it is. Are you jealous that he's sleeping in the room next to mine?"

"No. Apparently, I have more faith in Chris than you had", Lucky says.

"Touché", Isabella says.

"Besides he won't touch you after what happened at the cabin. You need to talk about that with him. I know it really bothers him that he was so violent with you."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asks.

"He thinks that he was too rough with you and that it may not have necessarily been consensual", Lucky says.

"But, afterward I told him that I wanted to make-up and start over. He wouldn't listen to me." Isabella remembers that Chris had promised her what had happened in the cabin would never happen again.

"Whether it was or not, it's none of my business. However, I can tell it's really bothering Chris. It bothers him even more that you conceived as a result of it", Lucky says.

Was that part of the reason he was so cold to her? He acted as if he didn't want the baby, was this reason why? Isabella decides that she and Chris need to have a serious talk.

"Why did you tell me this?" Isabella asks.

"Because it's tearing Chris apart and I don't like to see him in pain. He needs to get past it and heal. He needs to move on. I didn't say that as a favor to you, I said it to help Chris", Lucky says.

"So you still want him? You're going to wait for him?", Isabella asks.

"Yes. I intend to make him forget about you. I intend to purge you from his heart, soul, mind, and body."

"You make me sound as if I'm a disease", Isabella says.

"Well, from what Chris told me you guys were drifting apart before the so-called Suzy incident. Chris told me that he saw you kissing Johnny", Lucky says.

"He should have told me this and not you. You're right we were drifting apart. There was a part of me that was confused. I didn't kiss Johnny - he kissed me".

"But you didn't stop him." Lucky says.

"You're right, I didn't. However, I didn't let it develop into something else either. Being in Buffalo sorted out a lot of my feelings. I see things clearer now."

"You want Chris back?" Lucky says.

"Yes, I realized that I had a wonderful man and that he wasn't perfect. But, I love him - faults and all. I was going to ask him for another start, but Suzy was living with him," Isabella says.

"He just did that to p*sed you off and it looks like it worked!" Lucky says.

"This is weird - I feel as if we had met before this whole mess started, you and I would have been good friends", Isabella says.

"Yes, I feel the same way, but I want your husband and I'm going to get him", Lucky says

"You have 15 years of memories and love to overcome. Plus, there's the bond that we'll always be there because of our children. Finally, there's the musical bond that Chris and I will always have."

"Well, nothing worth having is ever easy to get", Lucky says.

Chris comes in the house.

"Ladies, nice to see you're both still alive. Lucky, I'll get my luggage and be right with you", Chris says.

"Chris, we need to talk", Isabella says.

"Sure, come with me and we'll talk", Chris says.

They go into Chris's bedroom.

"About what happened in the cabin..." Isabella starts.

"I'd really like to forget that night", Chris says.

"Well, that's a little hard to do since I'm carrying the results of that night", Isabella says.

"I don't want to talk about that either", Chris says.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that when I was screaming, it was due to the extreme pleasure that you were giving me", Isabella says as she winks at him and walks out of the room.

Chris gets his luggage and meets Lucky in the living room.

"So, what kind of business are you doing?" Isabella asks.

"We're going to go to a Madonna concert. Afterwards, Madonna wants to talk to me about producing her next movie", Chris says.

"Lovely", Isabella says sarcastically. She doesn't want that woman anywhere near her husband. Chris was such a nice, charming guy that he'd probably be no match for that man-eater.

Isabella goes to pick Zak up from school.

"Mom, did you tell him?" Zak asks.

"No, not yet", Isabella says.

"Well, if you don't hurry-up, he'll be quite shocked to see two babies instead of one!" Zak says.

Enroute to Madonna's Concert

He couldn't believe she had the nerve to say that and then wink at him! She had never talked about their sexual encounters before the separation. Maybe that was part of the problem?

Chris thinks that when he gets back from his trip, she'll probably accuse him of screwing Madonna. Although, it may be interesting to compare her to Isabella....


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Back to the Movies**

Isabella's House  
Chris had come home late last night. Today, Isabella was due to start working with her new producer. Chris takes Zak to school every day and Isabella picks him up (if she's not feeling green).

"Hurry up Zak! You're going to be late for school", Chris tells him.

"Dad, I hate school. I'd rather hang out all day with you and you could teach me to produce a movie," Zak says.

"Even if you didn't have school today, we couldn't do that. Your mom and her new producer are working on her new movie today", Chris says.

"That's not right, you should be working with Mom. You guys make such beautiful movies together!" Zak says.

"Kid, Cupid has nothing on you! Now hurry-up", Chris says. Isabella comes into the kitchen.

"How was your trip?" Isabella asks.

"Good. Madonna is a really nice person. She's a really good performer", Chris says.

"Did you sleep with her?" Isabella asks.

"Well, I'll be damned! You finally learned to ask me and not accuse me. The answer to your question is 'no'. She offered, but I told her that I was happily married", Chris says.

"I have another doctor's appointment today. Would you like to come?" Isabella asks.

"Why do you have another appointment so soon?" Chris says.

"Are you worried about us?" Isabella asks.

"I told you that I'd be there for you if you needed me", Chris says.

"Well, they do need a sample of your DNA. They can do a paternity test today. However, that's not the reason for my appointment", Isabella says.

"What is?", Chris asks.

"When a woman is carrying twins, it's common practice to be checked every few weeks." Isabella says.

"Twins? As in two babies?" Chris asks. He is so shocked that he nearly faints.

"Yes, I guess you are some kind of super stud or maybe it happened because it was double the pleasure?" Isabella says as she winks at him and walks away.

Zak comes back down and notices that his dad is white as a sheet.

"What's wrong Dad?" Zak asks.

"Did you know? Twins?" Chris says.

"Yep, I'm getting a brother and a sister", Zak says happily.

"Does she know their sex?" Chris asks.

"Nope. I just have a gut feeling", Zak asks.

A shaken Chris talks Zak to school.

Chris's Studio

The producer that Isabella was working with just wasn't Chris. He was good, but he wasn't up to the Chris Standard. She knew that the studio had offered Chris an insane amount of money to produce this movie, but Chris had turned him down. She decided tonight that she'd get Chris interested in the movie and see if she could get him to at least co-write or co-produce it.

Isabella's House

Isabella had picked up Zak from school that day. She'd made the mistake of taking him to the studio with her. He told her new producer that the song that they were working on wasn't good enough and that his dad could do it much better.

Zak and Chris had an indoor soccer match that night. Every couple of weeks Zak's school had a father-son soccer match. Chris and Zak would play against another father-son team. Her, Zak, and Chris go to the soccer match.

As Chris and Zak are playng, Isabella notices Chris's legs and his stomach. His legs look so muscular and he's lost a lot of weight. He can easily keep up with the guys that are half his age. Chris and Zak win the match.

After the match is over, they go back to Isabella's house.

"Chris, you looked really, really good out there", Isabella says.

"Well, I've been working out. I've lost a lot of weight", Chris says.

"I'd like to show you this song I've been working on. I've reached a block and I can't get past it", Isabella asks.

"Sure, let me take shower and I'll look at it", Chris says.

"Good going Mom! You're getting him interested. I expect to see the bedroom door closed tonight!" Zak says.

"Zak, I'm afraid I don't work that fast! Your dad is very stubborn and it's going to take more than a movie to get us back together!" Isabella says.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Good luck!" Zak says.

Chris comes back down and they work on the movie together. They get parts of it fixed. She thinks back to 1992, those are the same words that he used on their first telephone conversation!

They share song ideas and mix & match their ideas just like the good ole' days. Isabella can feel their bond getting stronger. Finally, they notice that it's 2 AM and time to go to bed.

Isabella gets into bed and she hears a knock on her door.

"Bella, I don't feel so good," Chris says as he enters her room. He's gripping his chest.

"Love, are you alright?" Isabella asks as she gets out of bed. Chris looks sweaty and out of breath.

"No, I feel as if there's an elephant on my chest! I think I'm having a heart attack", Chris says as he collapses and hits his head on her bed.

"Oh, my God. Love, wake up! Wake up!" Isabella screams. She rushes to the phone and calls for help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Heart Under Attack**

Geneva, Hospital - The Same Night

Isabella and Zak were in the waiting room at the Geneva Hospital. As far as she knew, Chris was still alive. The doctors had taken him into the operating room as soon as they arrived. They had almost lost him in the ambulance on the way here - they had had to use an AED on him. The paramedics told her that he was having a heart attack and it didn't look good.

She knew that if he had died, she and Zak would feel it. For now, the two of them prayed as Chris fought for his life. Isabella began to think about their history together and she began to wonder why she had let their relationship fall apart. When the man that you love is fighting for his life, everything else seems small in comparison.

Finally, one of the doctors comes out of the room.

"Mrs. Smith, so far your husband is alive. We're going to have to perform emergency bypass surgery on him in order to save his life", the doctor says.

"Then, do it. Do whatever it takes to save him!" Isabella says.

The doctor leaves and they perform surgery on Chris.

Geneva, Hospital - The Next Day

Chris had been in surgery all night long. Isabella and Zak had stayed at the hospital. Isabella didn't much sleep - she paced the floor all night long. Finally, the surgery was over and the doctors come out to talk to her.

"Mrs. Smith your husband is fine. He's a very strong man. He's going to be in recovery for a few hours", the doctors tells her.

"How did this happen to him? He always eats well and he exercises", Isabella says.

"Too much stress, too much work, too much exercise, genetics, etc..." the doctor tells her.

"When can I see him?" Isabella asks.

"You may see him in a few hours. If you like, you can go home and we'll call you if his condition changes", the doctor says.

"No, I'm staying here", Isabella left Chris once and she's not going to do that again. She arranges a friend to pick up Zak and to bring her some fresh clothes.

Chris's Hospital Room - Hours Later

Isabella entered Chris's room. It stunned her to see all the tubes connected to him. He looked so weak and so helpless. She sat down by his bed and reached for his hand. The nurses came in and out to check his vitals. She sat there for hours with him. Zak had come and visited with them - he was really upset to see his Dad in that condition.

The nurses had been really nice and brought Isabella a cot to sleep in so that she could stay by Chris's side.

Chris's Hospital Room - Next Day

Isabella was really exhausted - her back was killing her because of the twins and she was really stressed out. She was worried that Chris wouldn't wake and then she was worried that he would wake and all that she would see in his eyes was the indifference toward her.

After lunch Chris begins to stir and begins to wake up. He's confused and tired. The doctors tell him what has happened to him and he goes back to sleep.

After supper Chris wakes again. This time he can talk and he is more cognizant. Isabella wakes over to Chris and the first thing she notices is how she can see the love in his eyes for her.

"Love, you've finally woke up! How do you feel?"

"Awful. Like I've been ran over by a truck. You don't look so good either" Chris tells her.

"Well, I've been with you since you collapsed at the house. I've been in this hospital as long as you have!"

"How's Zak?" Chris asks.

"He's fine. He is going to be so thrilled that you're awake! He's at soccer practice now", Isabella says.

"How can he be at soccer practice? He's only three months old!" Chris says.

"What year do you think it is?" Isabella asks.

"December 2000. Why?" Chris asks.

"It's January 2009", Isabella says.

"You mean that I've lost 9 years of my life?" Chris says.

"Love, don't get too excited. Let me go get the doctors", Isabella runs and gets the doctors. They tell her that since Chris did hit his head as he fell that it's common for him to lose his memory. They think the memory loss is temporary.

Isabella realizes that she has a second chance with Chris. Will she lie to him and tell him everything is fine between them in the hope of making him fall in love with her again? Will she tell him the truth and risk losing this second chance at happiness?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Truth or Lies?**

Geneva, Hospital - The same day

The doctors had taken Chris for some tests. Isabella was in his hospital room thinking:

_What if I tell him the truth? Will he ignore me like he did before? He has so much to forgive. Not believing in him, cheating on him, and the pregnancy._

What if I don't tell him the truth? I know he'll find out eventually, but I may have time to do some damage control. I know he still loves me - I can feel it now. I'll never forget that he told me that because I didn't have faith in his love for me that I've sentenced us to a fate worse than death...

Chris's tests are done and he comes back to the room.

"When can I see Zak? He must be really big by now", Chris says.

"You can see him in the morning. He's almost as tall as me", Isabella says.

"Is he our only child?" Chris asks.

"No. We're expecting two more children", Isabella says.

"As in twins?" Chris asks.

Isabella laughs at him, "Yes"

"Why are you laughing at me?" Chris asks.

"Because you're very consistent - you have the same dumbfounded look on your face the first time that I told you!"

"I can't believe it - two more kids at our age! What were we thinking?" Chris says.

"We weren't thinking. The pregnancy is a huge surprise", Isabella says.

"Is it a good surprise?" Chris asks.

"No. There's something that I have to tell you..." Isabella says as she takes a deep breath.

"So, it wasn't planned?" Chris says. He can tell that she's getting upset.

"No, we didn't plan it. Without Zak's interference, the twins wouldn't have been conceived", Isabella says.

"Why?" Chris asks her.

"We're separated. In fact, I had filed for divorce", Isabella says.

"What?!"

"Yes, it's true. I made a terrible mistake; I thought that you cheated on me with Suzy"

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"A friend of mine thought that she saw you sneaking out of Suzy's bedroom window"

"So, we didn't talk about it?"

"No, I was furious. I threw my ring at your face. I took Zak and fled to Buffalo for the summer"

"I didn't try to talk to you?"

"You did - but I wouldn't let you talk to me", Isabella says.

"Is there any more to this story?" Chris says.

"Yes, when I was in Buffalo I slept with another man", Isabella says.

"You had an affair?"

"No, it was just a one-night stand", Isabella says.

"What happened next?"

"In November, Zak trapped us in a cabin together. The twins are the result of that night. Then, I tried to use Johnny to make you jealous, but that didn't work"

"So we're not together now?"

"It's just a marriage in name only. You moved back in with Zak and me. Plus, there's another complication - Lucky Santangelo"

"I see. What a mess!" Chris says.

"How do you feel?" Isabella says.

"I think I've woke up in a bad episode of the Twilight Zone. I don't believe any of this crap. I'm stunned. I want to wake up tomorrow and go back to December 2001. Maybe you better go home and get some rest?"

"Sure, I'll go", Isabella says. Before she leaves, she kisses him on the forehead.

As she walks out of the hospital room, she runs into Chris's brother Bill.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry. Chris's heart attack is all my fault!" Bill says.

"Why is it your fault?"

"Suzy and I have been having an affair. I'm so sorry for all the pain that I've caused you, Chris, and Zak".

"When did Chris find out about it?"

"The day that I ran into you. He decked me and threw me out of the house", Bill says. Isabella remembers that Zak told her Chris had threatened Bill. Now she knows why.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Chris said that you'd think that I was lying to protect him", Bill says. Isabella slaps him hard.

"You should have told me!" Isabella says as she leaves him.

Bill goes in and talks to Chris. Chris tells him about his memory loss and everything that has happened in the last few months. Bill tells him the truth about the affair. Bill knows how stubborn and unforgiving that Chris can be so he lays it on thick that Chris should give Isabella a second chance.

Geneva, Hospital - The next day

Isabella brings Zak to see Chris.

"Wow! You're such a big boy!", Chris says as Zak comes over to him and hugs him.

"Dad, isn't it great about the twins? Maybe we can have our own movie production business?" Zak asks.

"It's a very shocking situation. So, you like movies, too?" Chris asks.

"Yes, when I grow up, I'm going to be a producer just like you!" Zak tells him.

"Well, you're a little young to be planning your future."

"No, I'm not - I know what I want and I'm going to get it. Since Mom told you the truth, are things going to get back to normal at home?"

"It was a very brave thing that your mom did by telling me the truth. She and I will talk about it later", Chris says.

Zak stays with him and talks with him for the next couple of hours. Isabella gives Zak some money to go buy them lunch.

"How's the food around here?" Isabella asks.

"I wouldn't know. No food yet. They said it'll take 3-4 weeks for me to recover", Chris says.

"When will you be able to come home with us?" Isabella asks.

"This weekend", Chris says.

"Have you had time to think about our situation?"

"Yes, it feels so weird. I just don't believe it! Also, it feels like it happened to someone else and not me"

"So, you're not mad at me?" Isabella asks.

"No, I'm madly in love with you, Izzy. Do you still love me?" Chris says.

"Yes! What happens when you remember the last couple of years?" Isabella asks.

"I don't know", Chris answers.

Isabella knows there's no way that she can handle his indifference until the twins are born. She's not strong enough to deal with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Welcome Home**

Isabella's House

"Zak, do you want to come with me to get dad?" Isabella asks him.

"No, I've got a few things to do here", Zak says.

"Ok", Isabella says as she leaves.

Zak moves his dad's stuff from his room over to Isabella's.

Geneva, Hospital

Isabella arrives at the hospital. She's both excited and nervous about bringing Chris home.

"Love, are you ready to go home?" Isabella asks.

"Yes! I'm tired of this hospital food. I want some of your cooking!" Chris tells her.

"Well, I think that I can whip up something special for you", Isabella says.

The nurse comes in and begins to check Chris out of the hospital. He must avoid stress, strenuous activities, work, heavy lifting, and sex for at least 3 weeks. He has to come back next week for a check-up.

"Yikes! That sounds like I'll be lying in bed with nothing to do", Chris's not looking forward to it. He's used to an active lifestyle.

Chris and Isabella head home.

Isabella's House

"Wow! This is smaller. It doesn't seem like home to me", Chris says.

"Well, your knee was killing you so we decided on no stairs", Isabella says.

"Do we have room for the twins?" Chris asks.

"Yes, we do", Isabella says. That's the first time that he mentioned them since she had told them they were expecting an addition to the family.

Zak comes out and hugs his dad.

"Welcome home, Dad! Let me take your luggage and show you to your room!" Zak says as he leads his dad into the house.

Isabella notices that he takes his dad to her room.

"Zak, you're at it again!" Isabella says.

"What? I'm just pushing dad in the right direction!" Zak says.

"You're terrible, but I love you Zak", Isabella says as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

Chris's exhausted so they go to bed early.

"When's the last time that we slept in the same bed?" Chris asks her.

"Almost a year. I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose you again", Isabella says.

"Izzy, don't worry about it. It may not happen", Chris says as he holds her.

"You smell so good. I wish we could do more than talk", Chris says.

"Well, the nurse didn't say anything about kissing, now did she?" Isabella says as she kisses him.

Geneva, Hospital - Three Weeks Later

"Chris, you've made excellent progress. Your heart is in much better condition. I don't see any reason why you can't continue your normal activities. Please avoid stress and continue taking your medication", the doctor tells Chris.

"Thanks", Chris says. The doctor turns to leave and Isabella leaves with him.

"Doctor, could I talk to you for a minute?" Isabella asks.

"Sure. What's wrong?" the doctor asks her.

"You said Chris can continue normal activities. Does that mean that we can resume marital relations?" Isabella asks.

"Yes"

"It won't be too much for him? He'll be alright?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, just take it slow the first time. He'll be fine"

"Thank-you!" Isabella says as she goes back to get Chris.

Isabella/Chris's House - Same Day

"Love, Zak is staying over at a friend's tonight", Isabella tells him.

"Are you trying to seduce your husband, Mrs. Smith?" Chris asks her.

She blushes and says "Yes".

"Good! I think that I may die of starvation", Chris says as he comes up behind her and kisses her.

"Why don't you have anything for the twins yet?" Chris asks. When she was pregnant with Zak, she had bought all kinds of stuff for him at this stage in her pregnancy.

"For awhile we weren't sure that we were going to keep them or not", Isabella says.

"You mean that you were thinking of an abortion?" Chris asks.

"As soon as you found out that I was pregnant, you wanted a paternity test and an abortion", Isabella says.

"I can't believe that I said that to you! It must have really hurt you", Chris says.

"It did. I think that was the cruelest thing that you ever said to me", Isabella tells him.

"So I didn't buy any thing for them at all?" Chris says.

"No, we never talk about the twins. You don't want them. You planned to stay married to me until they were born. I think that after they were born, you were going to leave them with me", Isabella says.

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't I want my own children?" Chris asks.

"Because they're a part of me. At first, you were angry with me and then you became so cold", Isabella says.

"Izzy, I'm so sorry! I've been a real jerk to you", Chris says as they embrace.

"That's why I'm so terrified that you'll get your memory back. I'm afraid of losing you forever. Plus, there's Lucky. I know she could take you away from me", Isabella says.

Chris and Isabella have a nice and romantic dinner. Naturally, they go to bed and make love afterward. It's as if nothing ever came between them

Two Weeks Later - Isabella/Chris's House

Chris had called Lucky and they had talked about the current situation. She told him that if he needed her to give her a call. She also told him that if Isabella hurt him again, she'd hurt Isabella!

Isabella, Chris, and Zak had become a family again. Chris had taken Isabella out to buy stuff for the twins. They had begun to decorate the nursery. Things were very good between them, but Isabella was still worried that he'd wake up and hate her. Isabella had fired the producer that she had worked with. She and Chris were working on the new movie together.

Chris and Isabella had just finished making love. Chris feels a sharp pain in his head

"Love, can you please get off me?" Isabella asks.

"Sure", Chris gets off her and she rolls to her side. She grabs his hands and puts them on the twins.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asks. She feels Chris stiffen behind her and she realizes that he just got his memory back!

"No, I'm not", Chris jumps out of bed.

"You, cruel, heartless b**ch! You've made me fall in love with you again!" Chris yells at her.

"You must love tearing me apart, don't you? Hate is the opposite of love. I hate you! I hope I never see you again!" Chris says as she gets out of bed to face him. He's so angry.

"Don't come near me!" Chris says as she approaches him. He's putting on his clothes.

"Love, please don't leave! Don't do this to us!" Isabella says.

"You're the one who did this to us!" She's terrified by the look in his eyes. He looks like he is going to strike her. Chris turns and leaves.

Zak comes running down the hallway.

"What's going on, Dad?" Zak asks.

"I'm outta here!" Chris says.

Zak runs into his mother. He sees that she's devastated and crying.

"Mom, I'm here for you", Zak says as Isabella wraps her arms around him and sobs.

Geneva, Switzerland - A local Bar

Chris goes into a dive of a bar. He can't have alcohol, so he orders water. He notices an old man and a younger man at the bar.

"Sonny, you should forgive her", the old man tells him.

"Excuse me. Are you talking to me?" Chris asks him.

"Yes. I am. Don't make the same mistake I did", the old man tells him.

"What?" Chris thinks the old man is drunk and doesn't know what he's talking about.

"I had a wife once. She made a mistake and had an affair. She got pregnant from it. I found out and left her. She had no one to go to. So, she sold herself. When the baby came, the baby and she died. If I would have swallowed my pride and talked to her, we could have been happy for the last 30 years. But I didn't and I've been living in hell since! So think about what you're doing and forgive her. Go home to her and tell you that you love her", the old man says.

"Barkeep, I'll buy the old man a drink", Chris says.

"Aren't you Isabella Smith's husband?" the younger man asks him.

"I wish I wasn't", Chris says.

"Well, if you won't want her, there are plenty of guys that would love to have her", the younger man says.

"So I've been told", Chris says.

"You should be back in bed with her and not in a bar with us", the younger man says.

"Do you have a sad story to tell me, too?" Chris asks.

"No, I just wish I were you and that I could crawl into bed with her", the younger man says. He's obviously drunk.

Chris's House

After Chris leaves the bar, he goes back to his house. His **pride** wouldn't let him go home to Isabella. In later years, when he thinks about that night, he wishes he would have followed the old man's advice and went home to Isabella. It would have stopped what happened the next day.

Isabella's House - Next Day

"Zak, come on, let's get you to school!" Isabella tells him.

"Mom, maybe I better stay home with you today. You don't look so good", Zak says.

"Your siblings are making me sick again", Isabella says.

"It's not them. It's dad. It's time I had a man-to-man talk with him!", Zak says.

"I don't want you to get involved in this mess between us", Isabella tells him.

Zak thinks about calling his dad to have him check on her, but he thinks that will make her feel worse. Isabella takes Zak to school.

Chris's House - Later That Morning

Chris thinks about the old man's advice. The only way that they are going to get through this mess is to talk through it. He needs to let go of all his anger, but he doesn't know how to do it. He decides to go see Isabella. He has a weird feeling that something has happened to her and she needs him.

Isabella's House- Later That Morning

Chris goes to Isabella's house and knocks on her door. She doesn't answer. He sees her car in the drive. He knows that she wouldn't be out in the backyard. So he uses his keys to get into the house.

"Bella! Where are you?" Chris yells. No answer. He walks into the living room and sees her lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Chris says as he touches her. He rolls her over. She doesn't make a sound. Then he notices that she's bleeding. Chris rushes to call for an ambulance.

Will Isabella and the twins survive? Will she lose the twins and hate Chris forever?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Game On**

Geneva, Switzerland - Geneva Hospital - The Same Day

Chris had called for an ambulance. He hadn't called Zak yet. He was waiting in the waiting room of the ER.

"Mr. Smith?" the doctor asks.

"Yes? How's my wife?" Chris asks.

"We have her stabilized for now. She's lost a lot of blood. Both of the babies are fine", the doctor says.

"What caused all the bleeding?", Chris asks.

"Some of the placenta was torn. Probably due to stress and a couple of other complications. When your wife wakes up, we have to have a talk about how to proceed from here", the doctor tells him.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to decide if you want to continue the pregnancy. We can abort one of the babies. If your wife attempts to carry both babies, I don't believe that she'll survive the delivery. If her condition worsens, we'll take one twin and then the other, if we have to do it. You have a son and a daughter. Is there any preference on which one survives?"

Chris is stunned. "The one with the best chance to survive".

"In a few minutes, you'll be able to see your wife. She won't wake up until tomorrow morning", the doctor tells him.

_If I had only went home to her last night, none of this would have happened. If she loses one or both of the twins, it's as if I murdered my own children. At first, I didn't want the twins to exist, but I never meant for something like this to happen to them. When I lost my memory, I really bonded with the twins. If she loses one or both of them, I'll feel the pain, too_

I know that she'll want to try to keep both of the twins. I don't want her to risk her life for them. She needs to think of Zak and her family. 

After Chris thinks for awhile, he goes to visit Isabella. She's white as a ghost and she doesn't look well at all. He calls Suzy and tells her what happened. He asks her to bring Zak to the hospital and asks her if she can watch him tonight.

When Zak arrives at the hospital, he's furious with his dad. Chris can tell he's in for it - Zak has the same look that Isabella has on her face just before she gets furious at him!

"How could you do this to her and my siblings? If mom or the twins die, I'll never forgive you for it", Zak says as he screams at his dad.

"You're right, Zak. I never should have yelled at her last night. I am sorry", Chris tells him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Dad. You need to make amends to her", Zak says.

Zak visits with his mom and then Suzy takes him home. Chris stays with Isabella at the hospital.

Geneva Hospital - Next Day

In the morning, Isabella begins to awaken. Chris sees that she's starting to wake, so he goes to get the nurse.

"The twins are they alright?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, if you look at the monitor you can see them", Chris says.

"You look awful", Isabella says. Chris looks scruffy.

"Thanks!" Chris says.

"What happened?" Isabella asks him.

"I found you at the house yesterday. Then, I called the ambulance", Chris says as the nurse and doctor comes in.

The doctor explains the situation to Isabella. After she asks them a few questions, they leave to let her and Chris make the decision.

"What do you want me to do?" Isabella asks him.

"I think that you shouldn't try to have both of the twins. What if you die? Zak needs his mother. Jean and Jill need you, too. However, I don't know how we'd pick between the two of them", Chris says.

"I'm surprised that you even want to save one of them", Isabella says.

"I don't want to lose either of them, but I don't want you to die either", Chris says.

"After the other night, I thought that you'd prefer that I was dead", Isabella tells him.

"I am sorry. I never should have said those things to you. I'm also sorry that I was thinking of hitting you. I've never even thought of hitting a woman before this mess", Chris says.

"Apology accepted. I know that I've put you through hell. I want to try to have both of the twins", Isabella says.

"Alright. I think we need to call a truce. Our number one priority must be the safe delivery of the twins and your safety", Chris says.

"Agreed, but I want to ask you a few questions first", Isabella says.

"Go ahead"

"If I would have called you during Christmas and told you to come back to me, would you?" Isabella asks him.

"I would have been there as fast as humanly possible", Chris tells her. Isabella realizes that she really missed the boat on that one.

"If it weren't for the twins, would we have been divorced now? Would you move on with Lucky? Are you in love with her?" Isabella asks.

"Yes. Lucky has taken the pain that you put me through and turned it into something bearable. I could very easily fall in love with her. I think there's already a part of me that's in love with her. The love that I could have with Lucky would never be like our love, but it wouldn't be bad", Chris tells her.

"Has Zak been in to see me?" Isabella asks.

"Yes. He's informed me of his displeasure." Chris says.

"I told him not to do that", Isabella says.

"Well, he's stubborn like you", Chris says.

"Since you're awake, I'll bring Zak to see you after he gets home from school. I'm going to go home now and shower and put some clean clothes on", Chris says. He leaves the hospital.

Isabella's nurse comes in to check on her.

"Mrs. Smith, how are you feeling?"

"Better"

"Good. It must be wonderful to have a husband that is like that", the nurse tells her.

"Like what?" Isabella asks.

"He's obviously devoted to you. He stuck by your side all night long. He didn't leave your side for a minute. He talked to you all night long. He told you how much he loves you and the babies. It was so sweet! All of the nurses are talking about it - they think it's so lovely".

Isabella is stunned. She doesn't remember a thing! She wishes that she did. She begins to think about what has happened.

_If only I had swallowed my pride and told Chris to come back to me. Now I've got to fight to keep our children alive and fight Lucky for my husband's love. I know that if I lose both of the babies, I'll lose Chris. He'll divorce me so fast that my head will spin. However, I've got months to win his love and respect back. I'll start with the movie script and then we'll go from there..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Isabella's Song**

Las Vegas, Nevada - Lucky's Hotel

"Roberto, you know that video of Chris and I on December 31st?", Lucky says.

"Yes, boss"

"Can you release it to the media?" Lucky says.

"Sure, boss"

Lucky knows that it will bother Isabella to see her and Chris on the video. Chris was drunk and he had sung a song called "Isabella".

Geneva Hospital - Later the Same Day

Isabella was still in the hospital. The media had found out that she was in the hospital. They didn't know why she was in the hospital. People were sending her flowers and some of her friends from Switzerland had come to visit her. In fact Johnny had just came in her room.

"Isabella how are you doing? What's wrong with you?" Johnny asks.

"I'm pregnant with twins. I'm having an issue with the pregnancy", Isabella says.

"You're pregnant?" Johnny asks.

"Yes, they were conceived in November", Isabella says. Johnny knows that Zak had arranged for Isabella and Chris to get together at a cabin.

"Are they Chris's?" Johnny asks.

"Yes"

"I could understand it if it had happened when you were taking care of Chris when he had his heart attack. How could you let that cheater touch you after he hurt you so much?" Johnny asks.

"It wasn't him with Suzy."

"You believe that liar?"

"Yes. I know who Suzy cheated with and it wasn't Chris. I talked to the person myself", Isabella says.

"Who was it?"

"You'll have to ask Suzy. I'm not getting in the middle of this mess. I've got enough of my own problems. I could lose the twins and I need to get my husband back" Isabella says.

"Well, I think you're a fool, but good luck to you with the twins", Johnny says as he leaves.

Zak and Chris come in. Zak notices his mom is watching TV. Chris leaves them alone.

"Mom, let's shut off the TV now!", Zak says.

"Why?"

"There's something on TV that'll get you upset", Zak says as the announcer says:

_Stay tuned - we have video of Chris Smith gone wild in Vegas. He's trying to get over Isabella..._

"How do you know about this?", Isabella asks

"It's all over the internet. Dad doesn't know", Zak says.

"Well, I want to watch it", Isabella says.

The show comes back on and the announcer says:

_This is just in - we have video of Chris Smith in Vegas on the 31st of December. He is drunk - as far as we know that's the first time he's been drunk in over 30 years! Isabella has sure done a number on him! He even sings a song to Isabella._

The announcer cuts to a video of Chris in a bar with a guitar and he's singing this song:

_It's 1 am in the morning, please play that song again 'I'm so Lonesome I could Cry', I just can't keep dyin' inside, wondering where you are and who you're with, I played by the rules but I didn't win, I know that you're a fool hearted memory and that you walked out on me, you were my girl and my only world, I prayed for you to come to your senses and come back to me, I was your faithful hound for 15 years, but now_

Isabella, you've been runnin' around telling that I cheated on you, you thought that I wouldn't say anything, but darlin' I'm a writer and I'm not going to let you get away with draggin' my family name through the mud, so here we go

I just wanted you to know that I've found someone new, she treats me better, she doesn't accuse me of screwing her friends, she doesn't go ballistic on me and she gives me a chance to explain, she's younger than you and she's twice as hot, she's going to help me get over you

I just wanted you to know that I've found someone new, she treats me better, she's younger than you, she's twice as hot, she's going to purge your memory out of my mind, you've torn my heart apart, but by the end of the week, it'll be Isabella who? 

The announcer says, "Here's video of what happened after the song was finished."

_The video shows Lucky entered the bar as Chris was singing. After the song is done, he drops his guitar and goes over to her. He picks her up and swings her over his back and pats her on her bottom as they had toward the elevator. _

The announcer says, "Chris took her back to her private suite. Chris and Lucky didn't leave that suite until he flew home with Isabella and Zak. When Lucky did appear, she had a huge smile on her face. Chris definitely got lucky with Lucky in Vegas. I think it's safe to say that Isabella will be just a memory."

"We contacted Lucky's PR person and they had this to say, 'Chris and Lucky are really good friends. They've known each other for 16 years'.

We contacted Isabella's PR person and they had this to say, 'No comment'.

"It sounds as if Chris didn't cheat on Isabella, if that's the case, Isabella must be really steaming now. She's driven her man straight into the arms of 35 year old Lucky Santangelo, one of the most beautiful women in the world. By the looks of things, Chris won't be leaving Lucky's arms anytime soon!"

"Mom, are you okay?" Zak asks. Her heart monitor starts going up and it's up to 150!

"Yes, I need to calm down. I've got to think of the twins", Isabella's taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Chris comes back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks.

"I saw your video with Lucky and your song to me", Isabella says.

"Oh. Well, Zak, it's a good lesson for you. Never get drunk - you never know what kind of crazy things you may do or say or who may be videotaping it", Chris says.

"Dad, you made a complete ass of yourself!" Zak says.

"Your cell phone has ringing non-stop since you've been in the hospital", Chris says as he hands Isabella her cell phone.

"We're going to have to make a statement about what's happening. I'll say that we've reconciled and that the twins are a product of the reconciliation", Isabella says.

"That's fine. I'm going to call Lucky and make sure she doesn't release any more videos of her and me. You don't need to be upset more", Chris says.

"There's more?" Isabella asks.

"Yes", Chris says.

Isabella doesn't know what to say. She'd never seen Chris lose control. He was always in perfect control of his emotions and his actions.

The nurse comes in and informs Isabella that she can leave the hospital today and that she'll be back to give her the discharge orders. The media are camped outside of the hospital.

Isabella calls her PR people and tells them to make a statement. They ask her what to say about Chris and Lucky and she tells them to say nothing.

Here's Isabella's statement to the media: "I'm very pleased to announce that Isabella and Chris have reconciled. As a result of their reconciliation they are expecting twins in early July of this year. At this time there will be no more comments"

The nurse, Chris, and Zak come back into Isabella's room.

"Mrs. Smith, for the next two months, you must have complete bed rest. No stress. No sex. Your husband has arranged for a nurse to stay with you and help you. If there's any sign of pain or bleeding, you must come to the hospital immediately. Are there any questions?"

"No. I'm ready to get out of here!" Isabella says.

"The media's camped out at all the exits to the hospital. We're going to have to go through them", Chris says.

"That's fine. I can handle it", Isabella says as they help her into a wheelchair.

They get ready to leave the hospital. The media start screaming questions at Isabella and Chris.

"Isabella, how do you feel about Chris getting lucky with Lucky?"

"Chris, where's Lucky? Are you staying with Isabella because you knocked her up?"

Chris and Isabella get through the media circus and head home. Isabella's relieved to get home and get to her own bedroom. She notices that Chris's stuff is still in her bedroom.

"You may need help in the middle of the night. So, I'll be sleeping with you", Chris says.

"Fine", Isabella says. There's more opportunity for her to win him back. The more time she has with him the more she'll be able to break down his defenses.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Another Isabella Song**

Isabella/Chris's House

Isabella has been lying in bed all day watching TV. Chris's been waiting on her and taking care of her.

She sees the tabloid TV show start again and they say:

_Part 2 of Chris Smith going wild in Vegas is coming up next. We found him singing another version of the Isabella song and here it is:_

Isabella, I told you that I'd love you until I die, but you didn't believe me or trust me, I've went half crazy staring at your pictures, I've still loved you through these last months hoping that you'd come back to me, you left me without mercy taking our son,

I've met an angel in Vegas who's rescued me, she tells me she loves me and she's happy with me, she believes in me, she trusts me, she wears her heart on her sleeve, now there's no more tears, this is the first time I've smiled in months, I've stopped loving you today, I've placed a wreath upon our love, I've stopped loving you today, this time I'm over you for good.

Lucky's younger than you and twice as hot, she treats me better, and you're the last thing on my mind when I'm in bed with her, this time I'm over you for good

The announcer says "Well, we know what Chris thinks of Isabella. Looks like she's the one that broke his heart and not the other way around. Since the video was taken in December and the twins were conceived in November, it doesn't appear that they're really reconciled. We tried to contact Isabella's PR, but they said 'no comment' on the status of Isabella and Chris's marriage. Reports are that Chris took Isabella home and is staying with her. Lucky Santangelo is in Vegas, but sources close to her say that she's on her way to Switzerland to visit Chris. Stay tuned for more details on the Isabella/Chris/Lucky triangle."

Isabella listens to the song and it breaks her heart. She couldn't believe that Chris could be that cruel to her. She realizes how bad she's broken his heart. Has she broken him, too?

Chris comes into her bedroom.

"I saw the first version of your song, the one where you say that you're over me for good", Isabella says.

"Well, I am sorry that you had to see that", Chris says.

"Is it true? Is that how you feel?" Isabella asks.

"Yes - you broke my heart, you ripped me apart, and Lucky has started to heal the damage that you did to me", Chris says.

"Is Lucky coming here?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, she's going to be staying at my house while Jean is staying with you", Chris says.

"Are you going to be with her?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, we're going to take a short tour of Europe. By the way, my Indian guru Kumaron will be staying with us for awhile", Chris says.

"Why?" Isabella asks.

"I've got to get rid of this anger that I feel towards you. Before the heart attack, I had it under control. Now I don't and I need help. I see you and I want to shake you or hit you. I can't go on living with this anger. It's not good for you, me, the twins, or Zak", Chris says.

"I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I'd fix things. Can't you forgive me for not trusting you?" Isabella asks.

"No", Chris says.

"Can we at least be friends?" Isabella says.

"No. We've been too much to each other to just be friends. Plus, you don't trust me and you have to have trust to be friends", Chris says.

"I'm learning to trust you again. Shortly, we're going to have three children in common. We're going to have to get along to parent them", Isabella says.

"I know. I'll be respectful towards you and treat you with respect, but that's as far as it goes", Chris says.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the twins. You'll be fine. You look much better. At least you've got your color back and it looks like the twins are really growing", Chris says as he touches her hand. Chris was always her rock. She knows that no matter how he personally feels about her, he'll be there for her and the twins.

"Would you like to feel them?", Isabella asks.

"Sure", Chris says as he puts his hand on her stomach.

"Have they started moving yet?" Chris asks her.

"No, but I bet that when they do, I'm going to know what a soccer field feels like with all that kicking!" Isabella says. Chris stays with her for a few minutes and talks to the twins.

Isabella/Chris's House - A few days later

Lucky had arrived and she was staying at Chris's house. Jean had arrived and she was going to stay with Isabella to give Chris a break. Before Chris left, he made sure that Jean had his contact information in case anything happened with Isabella and the twins.

It's night and Jean's in bed with Isabella.

"I wonder if that Italian stallionate is screwing my husband", Isabella says.

"It does you no good to think about it", Jean says.

"I can picture her putting her hands all over his body and kissing him with that mouth of hers. She has such big lips and a big tongue, I bet a man would really like that", Isabella says.

"You've got to get those thoughts out of your mind. Maybe they're not sleeping together", Jean says.

"Oh, I bet they're not sleeping", Isabella says.

"Oh, Jean! Why didn't I trust Chris? I've driven him into the arms of another woman!" Isabella sobs.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. It's bad for the twins!" Jean says.

"I miss Chris. I miss my best friend, my lover, my husband. I want my open, loving, sweet husband back! How am I going to fight her? I can't even have sex with him!" Isabella sobs.

"Use movies to get him back. Use Zak. Use the memories of your good times. Remember you're the mother of his children - Lucky will never be able to break that bond. Don't give up on him! Have faith in your love for each other!" Jean says.

"He doesn't love me anymore. He hates me! He's over me!" Isabella says.

"Maybe not. Try to seduce him. Just because you can't have sex, doesn't mean that you can't turn him on", Jean says.

"Fight for Chris. Don't walk away from him again!" Jean says.

"We were so very much in love. There's got to be a piece of that love buried deep inside of him. I've got to find it and bring it out!" Isabella says.

Chris's House

"Oh, Lucky, you're hands are so good. That feels so wonderful", Chris tells her. Lucky's massaging Chris.

"Would you like to make love to me?" Lucky asks.

"I'd love to, but I won't cheat on Isabella. We're still legally married and I won't break my vows to her", Chris says. Lucky thinks they sure didn't make many men like Chris.

"Alright", Lucky says. She goes back to her bedroom and leaves Chris alone.

Chris was stunned - Lucky had massaged him everywhere and he didn't have a response to those beautiful hands of hers. She'd even shown him her breasts and let him massage her, too.

Chris went to sleep that night and he had a dream...

_"Your hands are magic. They feel so good" Chris says to the woman massaging him. He has an instant reaction to her._

"Well, I can tell you really like it", she says as he flips over on his back.

"Would you like to make love to me?" the woman says. He can't see her face, but she smells familiar.

"Yes and yes", Chris says as they kiss.

"Love, you can have me anytime that you want me and as often as you want me", the woman says as she lifts up her face so Chris can see her - he looks into the smiling face of his wife! 

Chris wakes up shaking and in a cold sweat. He feels sick. He goes to the bathroom and throws up. He's so sick that he has to crawl back to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Any Man of Mine**

Isabella/Chris's House

"Chris's due to come back today. I bet he's exhausted from staying with her", Isabella says.

"Where's my strong sister? You're not going to let that woman steal your man, are you?" Jean tells her.

"I think she's already stolen him. Besides, how am I supposed to seduce him?" Isabella says.

"If I need to tell you how to do it, you're hopeless!" Jean tells her.

Chris's House

"Chris, Isabella called me and she wants me to stop by and see her. Do you think that I should?" Lucky asks him.

"Sure. Just don't upset her", Chris tells her. Lucky and Chris pack up and head over to see Isabella.

Isabella/Chris's House

"Before Chris and Lucky arrive, I need to talk to you about something", Isabella says.

"What is it?" Jean asks.

"I'm going to contact my lawyer and have my will changed. If I die, I want you to help Chris with the twins for at least six months. At first, he'll blame himself for my death and he may not want anything to do with the twins. I want you to make sure they bond with their dad and brother", Isabella tells her.

"Bella, you're not going to die!" Jean says.

"According to the doctor, I only have a 20% chance of surviving the delivery".

"You don't need much of a chance. A chance is still a chance. Besides whoever would have thought you would have made it to the top in the movies? Nobody gave you a chance. Delivering the twins and surviving should be a piece of cake!" Jean tells her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Isabella says.

"Is this why you want to see Lucky?" Jean asks.

"Yes. I need to know if she loves Chris and if she plans to stick around", Isabella says as Lucky comes into her bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Lucky asks her. She can tell Isabella looks exhausted, but her color is good.

"Better. This is my sister Jean. Would you please close the door and sit down?" Isabella asks her. Jean looks at Lucky and she can see that Isabella has her work cut out for her if she plans to win Chris back.

"What are your intentions towards my husband?" Isabella asks.

"What do you mean?" Lucky says.

"Do you love him? Do you want to marry him? Is it just a fleeting thing?", Isabella says.

"I love him. I'd like it to turn into a long, permanent relationship. After the hell that you've put him through, I know that he doesn't want a long term relationship. However, I'm a woman that always gets what she wants and I want him - for keeps", Lucky says.

"If I die, I'd like you to watch out for him and take care of him. Do you like kids?" Isabella asks.

"I'd love your children as if they were my own", Lucky says.

"Good", Isabella says.

"When I was five, I lost my mother. I know how it feels like to grow up without one. If something did happen to you, I'd make sure that your children never forgot you and I'd make sure that they knew you", Lucky says.

"Thanks that means a lot to me", Isabella says.

"For the record, I don't want you to die. I can't find your ghost and win. However, I can fight a living, breathing you and win", Lucky says.

"For the record, I don't plan on dying. I can fight a living, breathing you and win and I will win", Isabella says as Lucky leaves.

"You sure told her! That's the fighting spirit!" Jean says.

Chris takes Lucky to the airport and she leaves for Vegas. He comes back home and visits with Isabella.

"How are you and the twins doing?" Chris asks her.

"Really good. I feel a lot better", Isabella says.

"Did you screw her?" Isabella asks.

"That's right to the point! At least you're learning to ask me instead of accuse me. The answer to your question is 'no' ", Chris says.

"Why not?" Isabella asks.

"I wanted to make love to her, but I'm still married to you. I've broken enough vows lately", Chris says as he thinks of when he was drunk on their anniversary.

"How can it be alright for you to have sex with her in Vegas, but not now?" Isabella asks.

"When I slept with Lucky in Vegas, our marriage was over. You had already filed for divorce. If anyone here committed adultery, it was you with your lumberjack", Chris says.

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry before you'll forgive me?"

"I don't know", Chris says.

"Is she better in bed than I am?" Isabella asks.

"A gentleman never tells and I'd tell her the same thing if she asked me about you", Chris says.

"I can't get the picture of you and her together out of my mind. I really want to forgive you for it, but I'm not sure if I can", Isabella tells him.

"That's ironic. I don't picture you together with your lumberjack. Maybe it's because I no longer love you", Chris says as he fluffs up her pillows for her.

"I'd like my wedding ring back. Can I have it?" Isabella asks.

"No. It's at the bottom of Lake Geneva", Chris says as he walks out the door and leaves her.

Isabella/Chris's House - Later That Night

Chris had been waiting on her hand and foot. He cooked for her, helped to clean her up, fluffed her pillows, gotten her stuff to read, etc...

Lying in bed was driving Isabella nuts and she was driving Chris and Zak nuts, too.

"Dad, how many more months of this do we have?" Zak asks.

"Six more months. I'm glad that you're sharing the joy, it's all your fault!" Chris tells him.

"Was Mom this bad when she was carrying me?" Zak asks.

"No. She was very happy all the time", Chris says as he looks back into the past.

"You need to patch things up with Mom and get her happy again! If you don't, I think we're both going to go nuts!" Zak says as he heads up to his bedroom.

Chris goes to see Isabella and to get ready to go to bed.

"I'm sorry if I'm driving you guys nuts. It'll be so nice to go to the doctor's office tomorrow. This house is driving me insane!" Isabella says.

"We should ask him if you can write the movie script. Maybe we can finish up, so you and your new producer will be able to start the movie as soon as you recover from the birth of the twins", Chris tells her.

"Don't you want to produce the movie?" Isabella asks.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea to do that", Chris says as he gets in bed with her.

"Wow! The twins have really grown in the last week! Can you roll over so I can feel them?" Chris asks her.

"Sure", Isabella rolls over. She notices that he's very careful to only touch her stomach and nothing else.

During the middle of the night, Isabella rolls over and starts kissing Chris's face and chest. She can feel his instant reaction to her kisses and Chris wakes up.

"What are you doing?" Chris yells at her.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing you and by the feel of things you really like it", Isabella says.

"You know we can't have sex", Chris says.

"Yes, I know. However, there are other things that I can do to take care of your problem", Isabella says. Through the moonlight he can see her wicked grin.

"No, thanks. I'll take a cold shower!" Chris says as he gets out of the bed. As Chris gets into the shower, he can hear Isabella's loud laugh.

_Well, well, love you're not as immune to me as you'd like to think. Maybe Jean was right, a little seduction may be all I need to get you back!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Is There Life After Love?**

Isabella/Chris's House - The next day

Chris serves Isabella breakfast.

"I know what you tried to do last night and it's not going to work", Chris tells her.

"Well, by the feel of things, it was working quite well", Isabella tells him.

"It was purely a physical reaction. Don't flatter yourself, any woman could have done that to me and I would have responded in the same way", Chris says.

"If that makes you feel comfortable, then you can go ahead and believe that", Isabella says as Chris leaves. He can hear her laughing in the background. If he believed in hitting women, he would have slapped her.

Isabella's Doctor's Office - Same Day

"Mrs. Smith, the twins look really good. Everything looks excellent", the doctor tells Chris and Isabella.

"Can I work on a movie script for a few hours a day?", Isabella asks him.

"Yes, no more than 4 hours. You can get up and walk around 30 minutes a day, but no more", the doctor tells her.

"What about sex?" Isabella asks as Chris rolls his eyes.

"You can have sex, but you should be on your side. Your husband's a big man and the extra weight is something that you can't have on you", the doctor says.

"How are my wife's chances of surviving the birth? Are they getting better?" Chris asks.

"The twins are getting bigger and stronger. Right now, Bella's chances of survival are better - I'd say up to 30%. However, she needs to get much stronger", the doctor tells him.

Chris and Isabella leave the doctor's office. He drops her off and goes to pick up his Indian guru, Kumaron.

Chris/Isabella's House - Their bedroom

"Kumaron, needs to rest before we get started. So, do you want to work on the movie script?", Chris asks her.

"Yes! I'd love to", Isabella gets her song book and they work on songs in their bedroom.

They work for 4 hours (Chris times it to the exact minute). Chris leaves the bedroom to find Kumaron and Isabella slips on something sexy which shows her cleavage.

Chris/Isabella's House - The living room

Chris's waiting on Kumaron before they begin their meditation. Chris begins to think about things.

_Meditation is considered a gateway into the human soul. It should clear up this mess that I've been living in and it should lead me to wisdom, unconditional love, fearlessness, connectedness, bliss, and spiritual immortality. Since Bella left me, I haven't been able to mediate at all. This is the first time that this has happened to me since I've followed Sant Mat. I haven't been able to get rid of the anger and the pain. The only time that these two emotions were gone was when I was with Lucky. _

"Are you ready, Chris?", Kumaron asks. Kumaron is a 7 ft tall Indian man. He's 65 and has been Chris's Indian guru for 30 years.

"Yes, I'm ready", Chris says.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kumaron asks.

"I'm furious at Bella. I've never been that mad at anyone in my whole life. After she left me, I wanted to do physical violence to her - I wanted to shake some sense into her. When Zak arranged for us to meet at the cabin, I took her in violence, but she doesn't think it was that way. I hated her and then Lucky and I connected. Lucky made me forget about Bella and all the hell she put me through. When I came back from Vegas, I was indifferent to Bella", Chris says.

"How do you feel about Bella now?" Kumaron asks.

"After the heart attack, she made me fall back in love with her. I hate her for that. It brought back all the pain of loss and betrayal. She slept with a guy in Buffalo and I don't think I can forgive her for it. I feel pity for her. Sorry for her. When she delivers the twins, she could die", Chris says.

"So you don't love her?" Kumaron asks.

"No. I'm in love with Lucky now", Chris says.

"Are you still in pain? How bad is the pain that Bella caused you to feel?" Kumaron says.

"Yes, I'm still in pain. The pain from the heart attack is nothing compared to the pain that she caused me. I'd rather have a heart attack every day than live with this pain that she's given me", Chris says.

"When you have a great love and that love is betrayed, it's natural to feel anger and the pain. You have to let go of the anger and the pain. You need to forgive Bella for the wrongs that she has done to you", Kumaron says.

"I don't know if I can forgive her", Chris says.

"You must. It will free your soul and it will free her soul as well", Kumaron tells him.

"How do we start?", Chris asks.

"First, you can't lie to yourself. If you're in great pain, then you're still in love with Bella. Only someone that you love can cause you the pain that you have described to me", Kumaron tells him.

"So you're telling me that I'm in love with two woman at the same time?" Chris asks.

"Yes. It is possible. However, your heart must lead you to your true love. Your true love may be one of the women or it may be another woman", Kumaron tells him.

Kumaron knows that Bella has hurt Chris deeply. He hopes that she hasn't destroyed the good, kind, loving man inside of Chris. In the 30 years that he's known Chris, Chris has never wanted to do any physical violence to anyone and he has never spoken with such hatred towards a person.

"Your doctor said that you could exercise, correct? We'll start with exercise to purge the body and soul of unkind thoughts", Kumaron says as he and Chris start to exercise.

Chris/Isabella's House - Their bedroom

After Chris and Kumaron had exercised, Chris made all three of them dinner. They ate dinner and then it was time to go to bed.

"Did Kumaron help you?" Isabella asks as she lays in bed with the covers off her.

"We sure exercised. I ache in places that I didn't know that I had", Chris says.

"Would you like a massage?" Isabella asks him.

"No. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be fine. Don't you think you should be some clothes on? You might catch a cold! ", Chris tells her as he sees her cleavage hanging out - any less clothes and she would fall out of the nightgown.

"No. I don't want to catch a cold, I want to catch you!" Isabella says to Chris's back.

Chris takes a shower and gets into bed. Chris goes to sleep. Isabella's still awake. She decides to arouse poor Chris. She begins to kiss him and stroke him. He wakes up.

"What are you doing?" Chris says.

"I'm trying to seduce you. The doctor said we can make love and I want you. Now!" Isabella says as she whispers in Chris's ear.

"No", Chris says.

"I can feel that you want me", Isabella says.

"It's nothing that a cold shower won't take care of", Chris says he turns around and they're face to face. It would be so easy to make love to her, but he won't cheat on Lucky.

"Why not? We're married", Isabella says.

"I'm in love with Lucky. I won't cheat on her", Chris says.

"But I'm your wife!" Isabella yells at him.

"You screwed up. I would have been yours forever and faithfully, but you didn't trust me. Now I'm Lucky's forever and for always", Chris tells her.

He grabs Isabella in a tight hug and says, "It would be so easy for me to make love to you right now, only you and I would know about it. However, I won't cheat on Lucky because it is wrong. I would never disrespect her, betray her, or hurt her that way. In our 15 years of marriage, I treated you in the same fashion, but you didn't love me enough and trust me enough to believe that I'd never cheat on you!"

Chris gets out of the bed to take his cold shower. He wonders how many cold showers a guy can take without doing permanent damage.

Isabella realizes that Chris's just taught her a valuable lesson that she wished she had learned back in March.

Isabella wonders what to do now that seduction sure didn't work. She thinks that music and the children may be the best way to get her man back. It hurt like hell to her Chris say that he loved Lucky and not her. However, tomorrow was another day and another opportunity to get her man back. This time she wasn't giving up on him and she'd fight tooth and nail to get Chris back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 I Ain't No Quitter!**

Isabella/Chris's House - Next Day, Their Bedroom

Jean had left Isabella to go back home to Buffalo two days ago. Isabella called Jean.

"The twins are doing great. In fact I can now have sex", Isabella tells her.

"How's the other project going?" Jean asks.

"Not so well. I tried seduction and it didn't work!" Isabella tells her.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Jean asks.

"Yes! Chris was fully aroused, but he hopped into the shower and not on me!" Isabella says.

"Are you sure he was fully aroused? I can't imagine a man being in that condition and walking away from you!" Jean says.

"We've been married for over 15 years. I know when Chris's ready and he was ready. He told me that he never cheated on me and that it would be wrong if he cheated on Lucky", Isabella tells her.

"Look on the positive side - you still get to him and when you get him back, you're 100% certain that he'll never cheat on you. He's one in a million men! You'd better keep him!" Jean tells her.

"Any suggestions?" Isabella asks.

"Chris's not a normal man. What would work with a normal guy won't work with him. You can't make him jealous and you can't use sex to get him back. I'd stick with the movie. That's what got him interested in you in the first place", Jean says.

"I sure messed this up. If I would have trusted him, we'd be so happy now", Isabella says.

"You have a chance to make it right, so go after him and get him way from that woman!", Jean tells her.

"We fell in love so easy the first time. Why can't it be that way again?" Isabella asks.

"You know what they say, nothing worth having is ever easy to get. Just be yourself and look good enough to eat and you'll get him back!" Jean tells her.

Isabella/Chris's House - Same Day, Living Room

"Chris, have you given any thought to what we talked about yesterday?" Kumaron asks him.

"Yes, I've got to be honest with myself and her. She tried to seduce me last night", Chris tells him.

"Was she successful?", Kumaron asks.

"I wanted to make love to her, but it's wrong. I won't cheat on Lucky. I am worried about my reaction to Bella - I didn't have that reaction to Lucky and Lucky was more sensual", Chris tells him.

"That's good that you didn't give in to temptation. Your body wants Bella, but the question is does your heart want her, too?", Kumaron asks him.

"I don't know. I told Lucky what happened last night and she was really understanding about it. She said those were moves of a desperate woman. I know Bella is trying to use sex to get me back, but it won't work", Chris tells him.

"Good. You need to examine why you're angry with her and you need to talk to her about it", Kumaron advises him.

"I don't want to upset her. I'll have to control my anger", Chris says.

"Let's get back to work. You need more exercise", Kumaron tells him. He thinks how strange it is for one of the most controlled men to be in a place where he can't control his anger. Only a strong love and a strong woman could do that to such a man.

Isabella/Chris's House - Same Day, Their Bedroom

When Chris wasn't taking care of Isabella, he had a nurse to take care of her. Zak was glad to be make in school and away from her.

"Are you ready to work on some songs?", Chris asks her.

"Before we work on songs, I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry about last night. I know that when I try to seduce you that it makes you uncomfortable. However, I'm not giving up on us", Isabella tells him.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get to work", Chris tells her. They work on the songs until Chris has to go pick up Zak from school.

Zak and Chris En Route to Home

"Zak, we have to stop off at the jewelry store. I need to pick up something", Chris tells him. He goes into the store and comes back with a small, black box.

"What's in the box?" Zak asks.

"It's your mom's wedding ring. For our 15th anniversary, I had more stones added and I had it cleaned for her. See", Chris opens the box. The ring is more beautiful and it sure shines.

"It's beautiful! Are you going to ask her to marry you again?" Zak asks hopefully.

"No", Chris says.

"Are you going to ask Lucky to marry you?" Zak asks.

"No. That would be tacky! This will always be your mom's wedding ring. I'm done with marriage. Once our divorce is final, that's it!" Chris tells him as he snaps the lid shut.

"I hope that you and mom never get divorced. What would you do with me and the twins? You can't divide us into his and hers!" Zak tells him. Chris can tell that he's mad! He has his mom's 'look' when she gets mad. They head home.

Isabella/Chris's House - Same Day, Their Bedroom

Zak comes in to entertain his mom.

"Zak, why are you disgusted? Did something happen at school?" Isabella asks him. The kids at school had been teasing him about her and his dad's situation.

"No. I'm mad at Dad! I just don't get it! I don't know why he can't forgive you, get rid of Lucky, and get things back to normal around here! Aunt Jean should have left you two in that cabin until you made up or killed each other!" Zak tells her.

"Zak this isn't your dad's fault. This whole mess is my fault", Isabella tells him.

"If things don't get back to normal around here, I'm going to have an intervention", Zak tells her.

"Where did you learn about intervention at?" Isabella asks him.

"School. Matt's dad was too fat. They had an intervention and he lost weight. If it'll work for him, why not us?" Zak asks.

"Oh, sweety come here and let me hug you!" Isabella tells him. They hug and Zak talks to the twins.

Chris makes them dinner and helps Zak with his homework. After that, he goes to visit Isabella with the box in his hand.

"What's that?" Isabella asks.

"Open it up", Chris says as he hands it to her.

"It's my ring!" Isabella says happily.

"It didn't land in Lake Geneva - not that I didn't think about throwing it. I just told you that to hurt you", Chris says.

"You've had it cleaned and you've added more stones. It's even more beautiful! Can I put it on?" Isabella asks.

"It's your ring; you may do with it whatever you please. I modified it for our 15th anniversary. I thought that you might like to give it to Zak. Maybe it'll bring him more luck than we had", Chris says. Isabella puts her wedding ring back on.

"Thank you so much! Where is your wedding ring?" Isabella says.

"That's at the bottom of Lake Geneva", Chris tells her.

"I'll have to get you another one", Isabella says.

"It's not necessary", Chris says.

"It sure shines. You know what they say - only love can make a wedding ring shine", Isabella tells him. Chris rolls his eyes - he thinks here we go again!

"Is Kumaron helping you?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, he told me that I need to think about why I'm angry with you and I need to talk to you about it", Chris says.

"I think that would help. Maybe we can heal. I know that I've broken your heart. I want to heal it for you", Isabella says.

"I'm not ready to talk to you about my anger yet. I need to learn how to control my anger", Chris says.

"You can't control it?" Isabella asks.

"No. If I talk about it to you, I think I may hit you or do something to hurt you. I don't trust myself yet", Chris says.

Isabella is stunned - Chris is not a violent person. Even when they fought, he never even raised his voice to her.

"However, I can talk to you a little about the pain that I feel", Chris says.

"Go ahead," Isabella says.

"When you left, it hurt so bad. I couldn't believe that you'd even think that I'd cheat on you. It boggles my mind that you'd think that I would hurt you like that. I used to get down on my hands and knees and pray for you to come back to me. I used to dream of our reconciliation at night - I cursed sunrise. In my dreams, you'd come back to me. We would go somewhere and spend a week in bed rediscovering each other", Chris tells her. He can tell she's upset and she starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I was feeling the reverse of that pain - I couldn't believe that you'd cheat on me, but there was evidence. I know I should have asked you for an explanation instead of accusing you. Why didn't Bill say that it was him right away?" Isabella says.

"He didn't know about the damage that he had caused. He called me a couple of months after he heard of our separation. I told him the truth. I think it took him awhile to get enough courage to face me. Eventually I'll forgive him - he's my brother and I love him", Chris says.

"If he would have told us the truth, this never would have happened to us", Isabella says.

"You're wrong. It would have happened. It was just a matter of time. Your lack of trust in me and lack of faith in my love for you would have surfaced at some point", Chris says.

"I'm just so sorry", Isabella tells him.

"So am I. A love like ours shouldn't end like this - it's not fair!" Chris says as he gets in bed.

"How are the twins doing?" Chris asks her.

"They're fine. Want to feel?" Isabella asks him as he wraps his hands around her stomach. Eventually, they both go to sleep. Isabella dreams that Chris still loves her. Chris dreams that Isabella dies when she delivers the twins.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Raining on Our Love**

Isabella/Chris's House - Next Day - Their Living Room

After Chris drops Zak off at school, he and Kumaron begin their exercise and meditation.

"Chris, how are you feeling today?", Kumaron says.

"I talked to Bella about the pain last night - I feel better", Chris says.

"Good. You really need to talk about the anger that you feel toward her. You can do it piece by piece, you don't need to do it all at once", Kumaron tells him.

"I'm just so mad at her - I'm afraid that I'll do something that I'll regret", Chris says.

"You'll have to trust yourself to do the right thing. Maybe you're afraid that if you let go of the anger, your love for Bella will come back as strong as it was before", Kumaron says.

"I hope that it won't - I want to be free of her. I don't want to be married to a woman that doesn't trust me", Chris says.

"She may not have trusted you in the past, but she may now be ready to trust you fully with her heart", Kumaron advises him.

"I don't want to give her a chance. I want to move on with Lucky", Chris says.

"Your mind and heart may not want the same things. I know Bella didn't live up to your perfect ideal of her, but no one is perfect. Your heart may want her and not Lucky", Kumaron says.

"That's my greatest fear", Chris says as they begin to exercise.

Isabella/Chris's House - Their Bedroom

Chris and Isabella have been working on songs. Chris has left to pick Zak up from school. Kumaron enters her bedroom.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Kumaron asks her.

"I'm feeling stronger and stronger everyday. More importantly, how is Chris doing?" Isabella asks him.

"I'm glad to hear that you are doing well. Chris is getting stronger everyday, too", Kumaron says.

"Will he ever be able to forgive me? Will he be able to love me again?", Isabella asks.

"I can not speak for Chris. I don't know if he'll be able to forgive you or not. It is my hope that he will be able to - this will help both his soul and your soul. He is making good progress, but there is so much anger and pain", Kumaron says.

"I wish that I would have trusted him. I wish I could go back in time and undo this whole mess", Isabella tells him.

"This has happened for a reason. Obviously, you didn't trust Chris. For your love to survive, you need to give him fully give him both your heart and your trust. Can you do this?" Kumaron says.

Isabella thinks for a moment and says, "Yes, I think I can".

"If Chris can forgive you and purge his soul of the anger, he may be able to fall back into your deep love. This situation will make your love for each other much stronger - you'll be able to find more happiness with each other. After you both have healed, you'll have a much stronger connection with the other person", Kumaron says.

"So, what didn't kill our love will make it stronger?" Isabella asks

"Yes", Kumaron tells her.

Isabella/Chris's House - Their Bedroom - After Supper

Chris and Isabella help Zak with his homework.

"Is it possible for me to divorce you two?", Zak asks them.

"What?", Chris asks.

"Dad, you heard me", Zak tells him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Isabella asks him.

"It's painful for me to watch you two. On the surface things are the same. When I look deeper, I see the pain that you're both going through. If you don't still love each other, then why are you still hurting? If you both still love each other, why can't you fix this mess?" Zak asks.

"In a relationship there is more than love. You need trust. Your mom didn't trust me and our relationship ended", Chris tells him.

"Zak, your dad is right - I didn't trust him enough. However, that doesn't mean that I can't learn to trust him", Isabella says.

"Dad, don't you love Mom anymore?" Zak asks.

"Zak! You shouldn't ask your dad stuff like that", Isabella tells him. A part of her is afraid to hear his answer.

"It's fine - he needs to understand what's happening here. There's a part of me that will always love your mom, but I don't love her nor do I want to love her in the way that a husband should love his wife", Chris says.

"Why not? Is it like a switch that you flipped off?" Zak says.

"No, I didn't flip it off - your mom did when she didn't trust me. At some point I fell out of love with her and in love with Lucky. You can't control your feelings", Chris tells him.

"What about me and the twins? Are you going to separate us?" Zak asks him.

"No. We'll work out some kind of agreement with their custody", Chris tells him.

"It would be so much better if you still loved Mom", Zak tells him.

"It would be easier, but that's not the way it is now", Chris tells him.

"Will you fall back in love with her?" Zak asks him.

"I hope not. I don't want to, but my heart may have other ideas", Chris tells him.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Zak asks him. He's worried that their days as a family are numbered.

"Sure", Isabella tells him. The five of them snuggle - Zak is in the middle between Chris and Isabella.

Isabella/Chris's House - Their Bedroom - Next Day

Isabella calls Jean and informs her of the conversation that took place last night.

"On one hand, Kumaron gave you hope. On the other hand, Chris killed it", Jean says.

"Chris doesn't love me like he used to nor does he want to love me", Isabella says.

"Ever since his heart attack, that's been his story", Jean says.

"I know, but it just gets harder and harder every day. I feel his anger slipping away, but the indifference is coming back. I can't live like this anymore", Isabella tells him.

"What do you mean?" Jean asks.

"I feel as if I'm living in hell - the man I love doesn't love me. He either looks at me with hatred in his eyes or pity. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. I'm thinking of asking him to move out - at least then I won't be able to deal with this every day", Isabella tells her.

"I didn't realize that it was that bad"

"It's getting worse. When we're writing songs together, it's like the good old days. After we're done working on the movie script, it's like we're not even friends. Chris's always polite and caring, but it's driving me nuts! I want to reach out and put my hand in his heart to pull our love out of that hidden part in him", Isabella says.

"I have something that may help you. I'm going to send you an old Apache tailsman", Jean says.

"What's that going to do for me?" Isabella asks.

"You put both your hair and Chris's hair in the pouch. The pouch contains very special ingredients. It will make you fall in love with each other," Jean says.

"I need all the help I can get. Please make it next day delivery!" Isabella says as she and Jean end their phone conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Home Ain't Where His Heart Is**

Isabella/Chris's House - Next Day - Their Living Room

Chris and Kumaron have just finished meditating.

"Chris, you need to talk to Bella about your anger. Can you do that now without losing control?" Kumaron asks him.

"Yes, I think that I can", Chris tells him.

"Chris, I've helped you as much as I can. It is now time for me to go the rest is up to you", Kumaron tells him.

Isabella/Chris's House - Their Bedroom 

Chris goes into their bedroom to talk to Isabella.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asks her.

"Much better. It's nice to get up and walk around for a change!" Isabella tells him.

"Kumaron says that I'm ready to talk to you about my anger. Are you ready to talk about it?" Chris asks her.

"Sure", they both sit down on the bed.

"The majority of my anger is because you assumed that I cheated on you and you didn't give me a chance to explain. I don't understand how you jumped from flimsy evidence to an instant affair. In 15 years of marriage, I don't think I ever gave you any indication that I would cheat on you", Chris says.

"When Irene told me about the evidence, I was insane with jealousy. I flipped out and I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry that I jumped to the conclusion that you cheated on me. I should have asked you first and I should have questioned the evidence more. I can't undo what I did, but I'd like to try again", Isabella says.

"From my prospective, you just threw us away. You didn't fight for me. You thought that I had an affair and you ran away. You didn't fight for us. Our love deserved a chance to survive, it shouldn't have ended the way it did", Chris says.

"I'm sorry. If you give me another chance, I will do better", Isabella says.

"Before Lucky arrived, I told you that I wouldn't cheat on you. When she was here, the suspicion was in your eyes and all over your face. I can't live with a woman that doesn't trust me. While you were on tour, did you think that I was banging every woman in sight?" Chris says.

"You're right - I did think that you were screwing Lucky. When I tried to seduce you, I learned that you can control yourself and be selective. I know you won't cheat on me now. When I was away from you, I never thought that you were out with other women", Isabella says.

"How could you sleep with some guy in Buffalo? You did what you thought that I did. How do you think I could forgive you for that? Obviously, you weren't going to forgive me for the supposed affair with Suzy", Chris says.

"I was weak, hurt, and devastated. Those are only excuses. It was wrong and I'm very sorry. It will never happen again - you're the only man that I want or love. I think that I would have forgiven an affair with Suzy - if you promised me that it was over and it wouldn't happen again", Isabella says.

"I forgive you for sleeping with the guy in Buffalo. I'm not sure that I can forgive you for throwing us away. The pain that I felt when I had the heart attack was nothing compared to what it felt like when you walked out the door", Chris says.

"I'm so sorry. Will you give me another chance? I'll make it up to you", Isabella says.

"No, I can't give you another chance. My heart isn't strong enough to survive if you left me again. I don't think that I could survive it. I can't take that chance on you", Chris says.

"So, you're going to take that chance with Lucky?" Isabella asks him.

"I love lucky, but I'll never let myself love another woman as much as I loved you. Part of the problem was that I loved you too much. I was too much in love with you to see the train wreck that was going to happen", Chris says.

"So, we're over?" Isabella asks.

"We ended the day that you walked out the door", Chris tells her. He leaves their bedroom and goes to the living room. He can hear her heartbreaking sobs, but he lets her cry.

Isabella/Chris's House - February 2009 (A month later) 

Both the twins and Isabella were getting stronger each day - at least physically. Emotionally, Isabella was a wreck. She didn't know how to get Chris back.

After Chris had let go of his anger towards Isabella, he was indifferent to her. He treated her with respect, was polite and friendly, but he was just going through the motions with her. She knew that her husband was an all or nothing guy and that she was getting the nothing.

They had almost finished writing the script for the new movie. Chris was adamant that he wasn't going to produce her next movie. He offered to help her find a new producer.

Zak had sensed the change in his parents' relationship. He started getting in trouble at school - fights, late homework, etc...

Chris was busy trying to work on new projects with different people. He was throwing himself into his work.

"Mom, you need to try that tailsman that Aunt Jean sent you. Nothing else is working", Zak tells her.

"I think you're right. I haven't been able to reach your dad. He's shutdown on me. I can't go on living like in this house. It's almost as if he's not living here with me", Isabella says.

That night Isabella grabs a piece of Chris's hair and her hair. She puts it in the tailsman's pouch and chants the special words that are supposed to make Chris fall back in love with her. She can barely sleep that night - she's so excited for the morning to come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Ring of Fire**

Isabella/Chris's House - Next Day

Isabella had stayed awake most of that night - she was giddy with anticipation. The twins decided at that moment to kick her.

"Wow!" Isabella says.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks her. She grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"Feel. The twins are moving around", Isabella says. He looks at her and he looks as if he's going to kiss her when Zak hops on their bed.

"What's going on?" Zak asks. Both his parents have a stunned look on their faces.

"Your siblings are moving", Chris says as he gets off the bed. Chris hurries into the shower.

_If Zak wouldn't have interrupted us, I was going to kiss her! I felt like leaping on her. I can't believe it. She's not even trying to seduce me and I want her!_

"Zak, you have the worst timing!" Isabella tells him.

"Why?"

"Your dad was just about ready to kiss me!" Isabella says.

"I'm sorry, Mom! The Indian magic worked, huh?" Zak says.

"Maybe, we'll see", Isabella says.

Isabella/Chris's House - Two Days Later

All day long, Chris thought of Isabella. Even when she wasn't around, he could smell her scent. He could feel her presence even when he was away from her. Sometimes that was enough to arouse him. He was taking plenty of showers and had turned into an exercise hound.

He did his best to keep his distance from her. He stayed away all day, but he returned when he dropped Zak off and he was home with her at night.

Chris felt like he was in a ring of fire - he was the moth being drawn to Isabella's flame and he couldn't help himself being drawn into her flame. When she smiled at him, it was almost more than he could bear. At night, he had the most sensual dreams about her and him together. This morning he had almost embarrassed himself. He could tell that she had the same kind of dreams, too.

Their Bedroom - Same Day

Isabella and the twins were getting stronger each day. Isabella was feeling much better and stronger. Isabella sensed that Chris wanted her. When she looked into his eyes, she could see the raw hunger in him. She had to give him credit; he was fighting his desire for her. She wondered how much longer he could hold out.

She decided that she needed a little help to get his attention. So she searched through some of her old clothes and found a nice teddy that she had worn when she was carrying Zak - it had driven Chris wild and she hoped that it had the same affect on him tonight!

Their Bedroom - Same Night

Chris would always come to bed about midnight, so Isabella had herself posed on the bed. Isabella was reading a book, but Chris would be able to see all of her assets.

"What are you doing up so late?" Chris asks her.

"Reading a book about twins", Isabella says.

Chris looks over at her and notices how she's dressed.

"I know for a fact that you're going to survive the twins' birth - what in the world would I do if you weren't around to bedevil me?" Chris says. Isabella laughs.

"Why don't you just give in to temptation?" Isabella asks.

"We've been over this and over this!" Chris says as he goes to put his running clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Isabella says.

"Running", Chris says as he walks out the door.

"Coward!" Isabella says as he leaves her. So much for her planned seduction.

Chris peeps back in the door way and says, "I'm just a very faithful man. You should have realized that in March!" Isabella throws the book at the door and she can hear Chris laughing as he hears the book hit the door.

Their Bedroom - 2 am

Isabella hears a noise and what sounds like a man in pain. Chris still isn't back.

"Chris, is that you?" Isabella says.

"Yes, it's me", he sounds as if he's in great pain.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asks as he enters the bedroom.

"My knee - it hurts like hell", Chris says. He comes in gripping his knee. He also has an ice bag. Isabella gets up and helps him get to the bed.

"Here, let me help you get undressed", Isabella says as she starts to undress him.

"No! Get away from me! I can do it myself", Chris tells her.

"You're so foolish! I'm not going to leap on you!" Isabella tells him.

"You might not leap on me, but I may leap on you!" Chris tells her. She's shocked - she can tell he's in a lot of pain.

"How can you even think about making love when you're in so much pain?" Isabella asks.

"The pain in my knee is nothing to compared to the pain in my groin! I'm a flesh-and-blood man, there's only so much of this I can take!" Chris says.

"Oh...", Isabella says.

"Yes, oh, - I feel like I'm in a ring of fire - I can't get you out of my head. I feel as if I'm on fire with desire for you. I smell your scent everywhere - even in the men's bathroom at the studio! It's crazy - everything I see or smell - reminds me of you! I can't do this anymore! I hate this - I'm not a weak man, but I can't stand it!" Chris says.

"Really. Umm... that's good", Isabella says as she kisses him on the lips. Chris pushes her away.

"Give me the phone and leave. I'll tell you when to come back in", Chris says.

"Sure", Isabella says. Chris calls Lucky and explains to her what has happened with him and Isabella. He breaks up with Lucky. She tells him that it's fine with her if he and Isabella are intimate - Isabella may have won the battle, but she hasn't won the war.

Isabella knocks on the door.

"Are you ready, love?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I talked to Lucky and broke things off with her", Chris tells her.

Isabella runs to the bed and literally leaps on poor Chris.

"Watch my knee!" Chris tells her.

"Don't worry - after I'm through with you, you'll be too exhausted to feel any pain", Isabella tells Chris as she kisses him and begins to undress him.

An hour later......

"How does your knee feel?" Isabella says. They are wrapped in each others arms.

"Fine", Chris says. She can tell he doesn't sound happy.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asks.

"This is wrong - I don't want to be here with you like this. I thought that having sex would get you out of my head, but I want you more than I wanted you before", Chris says.

"I don't mind at all - we have hours and hours before we need to get Zak ready for school. Let's make good use of that time!" Isabella says as she grabs him and kisses him again.

"This isn't love", Chris tells her.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Isabella says and he does.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 When You Kiss Me**

Isabella/Chris's House - That Morning

Last night, Isabella had gotten the best night's sleep that she had in months - even though she hadn't slept much. Chris was still sleeping, so she decided to wake him up so he could get Zak ready for school. She begins kissing him.

"Love, wake up!" Isabella says.

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep", Chris says.

"You've got to get Zak ready for school!", Isabella says.

"Zak! I forgot - did you close the door last night?" Chris asks her.

"Yes"

"He's going to think we're back together. I better get the door open before he wakes up", Chris says.

"Didn't we just spend hours and hours making love? I'd say we're back together", Isabella says.

"I'm not in love with you! I'm in lust with you - there's quite a difference", Chris says as he gets out of bed and starts putting on his clothes.

"You sure fooled me. The lovemaking was as good as it's ever been between us", Isabella says.

"It's probably because it's been so long for both of us - we were just lonely", Chris says.

"Well, if it makes you feel comfortable, you can think that. I feel like a million bucks", Isabella says as she lays back in the bed and stretches.

Just as Chris reaches the door, there's a knock on the door.

"Dad, open up! I've got breakfast!" Zak says. Chris opens the door and Zak is carrying breakfast for the three of them. He has their favorite foods.

"What's the occasion?" Chris asks.

"The door was closed last night. You guys are back together and it's time to celebrate!" Zak tells him as he carries the tray over to Isabella.

"Listen, it's not what it may look like - you're jumping to the wrong conclusion. One night together doesn't make a marriage work. We've already proved that theory correct", Chris says.

"Dad, you protest way too much!" Zak tells him.

"Zak, it's so sweet of you to bring us breakfast. I'm starving", Isabella says as she winks at Chris. He stands there with a stunned look on his face.

Eventually Chris joins them and they eat breakfast. After breakfast, Chris takes Zak to school.

Isabella/Chris's House - Their Bedroom - Later that Day

Isabella calls Jean and tells her the good news.

"We made love all night long and it was really, really good", Isabella tells Jean.

"Please spare me the details of your sex life! So, you guys are back together?" Jean asks.

"Not exactly - Chris told me he's in lust with me and not in love with me. How long is it supposed to take before the man realizes that he's in love with me?" Isabella asks her.

"Well, the Apache person that made it said that it would work instantly. Of course, she was talking about a normal guy. In Chris's case, maybe a day or two?" Jean says.

"Great. Well I can definitely hold out", Isabella says.

Isabella/Chris's House - Their Bedroom - Two Weeks Later

It had been two weeks since Isabella had performed the magic with the tailsman and Chris still hadn't told her that he loved her. He was either really stubborn or he was so strong that the only thing that the tailsman did was to make him lust after her.

During the daytime, Chris avoided Isabella like she had the plague. However, the nights were different. Isabella lived for the nights. They spent the nights making love. He never discussed his feelings for her or said anything about their future. Isabella was getting worried that the magic wasn't going to work on him and make him love her again.

"Bella, we really need to get working on the twins' nursery", Chris tells her.

"All right, let's get it finished", Isabella says.

They go into the nursery and start to put the finishing touches on it. They've already received the items that Isabella wanted to put in the nursery.

Isabella is working on the wall paper and she's on a small ladder. Chris walks back into the room.

"Hey! Get down from there! We don't need you to fall. You should let me do that!" Chris says as he reaches for her. She falls back into his arms.

He playfully touches her nose and says, "Izzy, you about gave me another heart attack. You sure like to bedevil me don't you? Or maybe you've bewitched me?" Chris says as he gives her a passionate kiss.

"Love, you can protest all you want to but I can feel your love for me when you kiss me. I can feel how much you've missed me and I know you ache for me. You know that no other woman would ever love you as much and as deep as I do. So, why don't you just admit that you love me?" Isabella asks him.

"I don't love you", Chris says as he backs away from her.

"Let's get the nursery done!" Chris says.

Isabella/Chris's House - Their Bedroom - That night

Chris's laying in bed and thinking...

_I can't believe it! Every time she smiles I want to kiss her. No matter how much it kills me to admit it; I'm starting to fall back in love with her. I can't help myself - I feel like I'm a drowning man. My heart and soul feel like I've found my other half._

I thought that Lucky had purged me of Izzy's love, but now I'm not so sure. I know I can't trust her with my heart and that she'll break my heart again. I need to find a way to stop falling in love with her again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Cat is out of the bag!

Chris/Isabella's House - A week later

Isabella and the twins were getting stronger and stronger every day. She was able to walk around more and have some more freedom. Chris still hadn't admitted that he loved her, but she wasn't going to give up on him.

Jean was due to visit Isabella this week. Lucky was already visiting Chris. In fact, they were in the living room and Isabella decided to do a little listening.

She was able to watch Lucky and Chris without them noticing her. The first thing that she noticed was Chris's laughter and his beautiful smile - he never laughed with her nor smiled at her like that. He looked really happy with Lucky. When he was around her, he was stressed out and unhappy. Isabella could hear their conversation...

"I don't know why I feel this instant attraction to her. I just can't get her out of my head", Chris says. In fact, he could swear he could smell Isabella now. He didn't understand what was wrong with him - he felt no physical desire for the beautiful woman sitting next to him. However, just hint of Isabella's sent made him want to join her in their bedroom.

"Maybe it's some kind of strange withdrawal that you're going through. You guys had a lot of good times together. After the twins are born, you need to get away from her. You can come to Vegas and spend some time with me", Lucky says.

"Maybe distance would help. I've never felt this way before. I didn't feel this strongly about her when I first fell in love with her. I just don't get it", Chris says.

Isabella returns to their bedroom. She feels guilty for trapping Chris by using the magic to get him back. Jean told her that the magic would last forever. She knows the right thing to do is to confess to Chris.

Chris/Isabella's House - Next Day

Jean has just arrived at Chris and Isabella's house. Isabella doesn't tell Jean that she plans to confess everything to Chris today. Jean decides to get some sleep to help with the jet lag.

Lucky has went back to Vegas. Chris comes back from picking up Zak at school.

"I'm glad you're home. The paternity results came today. I had both twins tested - I didn't want you to think that I was trying to trick you", Isabella hands him the envelope. Chris opens the envelope.

"Well, it only proves what I had already know", Chris says.

"When did you realize that you're their father?" Isabella asks.

"When we found out that you were pregnant. I just said that to hurt you", Chris says.

"I need to tell you the truth about something. I have tricked you. Jean sent me an Apache tailsman to help you fall back in love with me. That's why you feel so much lust towards me", Isabella says.

Chris laughs. "I don't believe its true", Chris tells her.

"It works! I used the magic the night before you hurt your knee. You're just so damn strong that it hasn't made you fall back in love with me! I want us to be happy again. I want things to be the way they used to be", Isabella says.

"Can I see it?" Chris asks.

"Sure", Isabella says. She goes to get it. Kumaron showed Chris symbols that have very strong powers. So Chris does believe in a little magic.

Isabella comes back with the tailsman. Chris examines it.

"It's supposed to bind us together forever", Isabella says.

"I recognize these symbols. They're symbols that Kumaron told me that should never be used! They're too strong for humans! I can't believe that you were that desperate to do something as foolish as to use magic on me!" Chris says.

"Jean said that it will last forever", Isabella says as Jean enters the room.

"You showed Chris the tailsman?" Jean asks her.

"Yes", Isabella says.

"It won't last forever. The Apache magic woman told me that they help people find their true love. Once their love is consummated, the magic is over", Jean says. Chris doesn't look happy, he gives Jean a very cold look.

"Give me the name and address of this magic woman", Chris says as he puts the tailsman in his jean pocket. Jean gives him the name and the location of the magic woman.

"Where are you going?" Isabella asks.

"As far away from you as I can get. I'll be back in time for the birth of my children", Chris says as he walks out the door.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I've never seen Chris act like that!" Jean says.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that gets that look from him. What do you suppose he meant?" Isabella asks.

"I don't know, but I know that you're not going to like it", Jean says as she hugs her sister


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?**

Buffalo - Two Days Later

Chris had flown to Buffalo to talk to the Apache magic woman. He hadn't called Isabella or Zak since he had left. Chris found the magic woman and walked into her house.

"Chris, I'm surprised that it took you so long to come to me", the woman tells him. She has silver hair and is about seventy years old.

"How do you know who I am?" Chris asks her.

"I've been waiting for you. I knew that you'd come as soon as Bella told you that she used magic on you", the woman says.

"There's more to this tailsman than just a love spell. What's this really about?" Chris asks her.

"You're right. Let me tell you a story. You and Bella have been destined to be together through the centuries, but you're also destined to part. A long, long time ago, you betrayed your love for Bella. You chose to return to a defeated army to uphold your honor. In Bella's mind, your honor was more important to you than your love for her and your children. You died on the battlefield. When they brought your body home, Bella was so hurt and destroyed that she cursed your souls. As your warriors burnt your body, Bella threw herself on you and joined you in death", the magic woman tells him.

"Well, if this is true, then I should be free of her", Chris says.

"Not exactly. Bella's curse included a part that you never stop loving each other. This is true even after you part. You will always love each other. The more you fight your love for each other, the stronger that it will push you together", the magic woman says.

"What if one of us dies?" Chris asks.

"Your soul won't go to heaven. It will stay to be re-born and try to find the other person's soul so you can have another chance at love. When you do break the curse, you and Bella will be together in the afterlife forever", the magic woman says.

"Wonderful, I can't even escape her in death! This is a no-win situation for me", Chris says to her.

"You should go to Kumaron and verify what I am saying is true. You need to forgive your wife and you need to admit your love for her. This is the only way you and she will ever be happy", the magic woman tells him.

India - Two Days Later

Chris had flown to India to talk to Kumaron. He told him what the magic woman had told him. Kumaron verified that the tailsman was indeed very strong and that the magic woman was speaking the truth.

"So, basically I'm stuck with a woman that I don't like and I don't want to be around?" Chris asks him.

"Yes. You need to forgive her. You need to search your heart. You know that you still love Bella. In fact, your love for her has grown stronger", Kumaron replies.

"I hate this! I want to make her suffer for doing this thing to us! I feel like I want to take Zak and the twins away from her. I want to put her through the hell that she has put me through", Chris says.

"She has suffered. She thought that you cheated on her. Then, you told her that you love Lucky. It's not easy for her to be carrying your children when you have told her that you love another woman and that you only want her for sex", Kumaron says.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Chris says.

"I am, my friend. The best thing for you is to repair your marriage. You need to go back to your wife and ask her forgiveness", Kumaron says.

"What do I need to ask her forgiveness for?" Chris asks.

"For loving another woman. For having sex with another woman while you're still in love with your wife. You betrayed your love for Bella by developing feelings for Lucky. Also, you haven't been kind to Bella. I know you've been cold and indifferent to her. She deserves more than that from you - she is the mother of your children. She deserves at least your respect and kindness", Kumaron informs Chris.

Geneva, Switzerland - The Same Day

Chris hadn't called Isabella or Zak since he had left. Isabella was worried about him. Jean was still with Isabella.

"Why don't you call the Australia and Florida homes to find out if Chris's there?" Jean asks.

"I feel like an idiot calling there and asking if Chris's there. However, if I don't hear from him by tomorrow I'm going to do it", Isabella says.

"Do you think he went to Buffalo to talk to the magic woman?" Jean asks.

"He may have done that. Call your husband and ask him if he can find out", Isabella says.

"This is so unlike Chris. I can't believe that he wouldn't call and check on Zak. You've really hurt him bad", Jean says.

"I know and I want to make it up to him, but he won't let me do it. He'll come back, won't he?" Isabella says.

"Chris's a very responsible man. He'll come back for his children", Jean says.

Australia- Two Days Later

Chris had flown to Australia to see his brother Bill and the rest of his family. Chris arrived at Bill's house this afternoon.

"Chris, you're here!", Bill says. He's glad to see his brother, but he notices that Chris's not the same man that he used to be. Bill is concerned about his brother.

"We need to talk privately", Chris says.

"It's alright. I told my wife about the affair. She's going to give me another chance", Bill says.

"That's good for you. I came here to tell you that I forgive you. You're my brother and I love you", Chris says as the brothers embrace.

"How about you and Bella? You guys must be making progress since you're expecting twins!" Bill says.

Chris tells him about the whole tailsman thing and that he doesn't want to love Bella. Of course, Bill tells him to forgive Bella and to get their marriage back on track.

Chris spends a couple of days in Australia visiting family and old friends. Of course, they all want to know about Isabella and him. Before Chris leaves, he goes to visit his parents' graves.

Chris's sitting by his dad's grave.

"_Dad, I sure wish you were here. You would love Zak - he's a lot like you and me. You'd love Bella, too. I sure need you and your advice. I love Bella so much that it hurts. What should I do? Should I forgive her? Should I make her pay for what she's done to us? If I give her another chance and she leaves me again, I'll die. In fact there are times that I wish that I were dead, so I couldn't feel this pain in my heart. What should I do?"_

The wind blows and Chris can thinks he hears his father's voice say "Be true to yourself and follow your heart, son"

Geneva, Switzerland - The Same Day

Isabella still hadn't heard from Chris. Jean's husband confirmed that Chris had been in Buffalo and that he had spoken to the magic woman. Isabella called their Florida and New Zealand homes, but Chris wasn't there either.

She had hired the same PI (private investigator) that she had used when she thought Chris and Suzy were having an affair. The PI had told her that he hadn't found any evidence of an affair, but Isabella didn't believe it. She wished that she had listened to him.

The phone rings and it's Isabella's PI.

"Isabella, Chris has been in Buffalo, India, and Australia", the PI tells her.

"Where is he now?" Isabella asks.

"His private jet is en-route to Las Vegas. Do you want me to follow him there?" the PI says.

"No", Isabella says as she hangs up the phone.

She knows that Chris won't cheat on her, but just the thoughts of him going to Lucky make her mad. He should be turning to her and not Lucky.

Isabella decides to call her doctor to find out if it's safe for her to fly.

Meanwhile, Chris's plane lands in Las Vegas and he heads straight to Lucky's casino.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Bringin' On the Heartbreak**

Las Vegas, Nevada - Next Day

Chris had flown in to Vegas yesterday. He spent the night at Lucky's casino. They were just finishing up dinner in her private suite of rooms.

Chris had told Lucky about the tailsman and the whole situation between him and Isabella.

"Lucky, we need to talk", Chris says as they head for the couch. They sit down on the couch and they hold hands.

"I want you to know that my heart is the only part of me that's not in love with you", Chris says.

"I knew that was coming", Lucky tells him.

"I've begged and pleaded with my heart, but there's no getting through to it. My mind doesn't want my heart to love Bella. However, my heart belongs to her and only her. I'll never love another woman like I love her. She's a part of my soul", Chris says.

"You don't sound happy at all about it", Lucky says.

"I really, really want to love you. I know I can trust you and that I'd be happy with you, but my heart wants Bella. It makes me sick and I hate this feeling, but I know that I'll never stop loving her. Even when we're apart I can feel her with me. At night, I dream of her all night long", Chris says.

"I won't give you half of my heart. You a deserve a man who can love you with 100 percent of his heart. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. You'll find a man who deserves your love and I want you to be happy", Chris says.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. If she messes up again, I'll kill her!" Lucky says.

"Goodbye", Chris says as he kisses her goodbye.

Geneva, Switzerland - Same Day

"Call Lucky and see if he's there. You're going to wear a track in your carpet!" Jean tells Isabella. Isabella is pacing up and down the floor. Her doctor wouldn't let her fly, so she could go to Las Vegas.

"I know he's not screwing her. I feel like she's won something if I call her", Isabella says.

"Don't be so stubborn. Swallow your pride and call her. Find out if he's there and talk to him. If you weren't so stubborn and prideful, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place", Jean tells her.

Isabella picks up the phone and calls Lucky's phone number (she got the phone number from Chris's address book).

"This is Bella. Is Chris there?" Isabella asks Lucky.

"Well, I wish I could say that he's naked in my shower and we just had an incredible night of sex, but that's not the truth. Wait! That was the truth in December when I was screwing **your** husband on **your** anniversary!" Lucky says.

Isabella wishes she could reach across the phone lines and strangle Lucky!

"I know he's not having sex with you, so where is he?" Isabella asks.

"He's on his way back to you", Lucky says.

"For good or just for now?" Isabella asks.

"For good. Chris's exact words were that everything but his heart is in love with me. He's begged and pleaded with his heart, but it wants you. So you've won. However, I did tell him that if you f**ck it up again, that I'll take him back in a heartbeat and I'll have you buried alive in a cement pond", Lucky says.

"Thank-you, I'll keep that in mind", Isabella says.

"Good luck, you're going to need it", Lucky says.

Isabella hangs up the phone and tells Jean the news.

"Tomorrow after my doctor's appointment, we need to get some really, really sexy lingerie for me. I'm going to give Chris the surprise of his life!" Isabella says. She's really excited and happy.

Geneva, Switzerland - Next Day (Morning)

Isabella and Jean had dropped Zak off to school, went shopping and they had went to Isabella's doctor's office. Isabella and the twins were progressing wonderfully. Isabella and Jean were en-route back to Isabella and Chris's house (Jean is driving). They were listening to the radio.

Isabella just got a pain near her heart.

"What's wrong?" Jean asks.

"I don't know. The twins and I are fine. I'm going to call Chris and check on him. Something is wrong", Isabella says.

_This just in. A private jet has just crashed into the water off the coast of France. Sources are saying that the private jet belongs to Isabella Smith and her husband movie producer/writer Chris Smith. No word if either of them were on board the jet when it crashed. The couple was estranged, but it has been recently announced that they have reconciled and that they are expecting twins. Stay tuned for more details... _

"Oh my god! Drive home fast", Isabella tells Jean. She tries Chris's cell phone, but it goes straight to his voicemail.

Isabella calls the airport where the plane is stored; they can neither confirm nor deny that Chris was on the plane. They know that it left Las Vegas and was en-route to Geneva International Airport. They confirm that the plane has crashed, where it's crashed, and they don't know if anyone has survived the crash.

Jean and Isabella get home. Isabella's phone is ringing off the hook - concerned family members and friends are calling to check on Isabella and Chris.

Isabella rushes into the bedroom and gets her winter gear.

"What are you doing?" Jean asks her.

"I'm driving to where the plane has gone down", Isabella says.

"You can't do that! What about the twins? Chris wouldn't want you to risk them in order to do whatever you're planning to do", Jean asks her.

"The twins are just fine. I can't stay here and wait, I'll go insane", Isabella says.

"You don't know for sure if he was on that plane", Jean says.

"I can feel that he's in danger. I know it. Besides, if Chris wasn't on the plane, he would have called Zak and me. No matter how hurt and angry he is, he wouldn't do that to us", Isabella says.

"Let me go with you. You shouldn't be alone", Jean says.

"You're going to get Zak out of school and bring him here. You can take the SUV, I'll take my car. You need to stay with Zak and keep him away from all the media attention. It'll be a zoo outside", Isabella says as she grabs her keys and goes racing for the door.

Isabella gets into her car and races for the coast of France...

Hours Later- Near the Coast of France

Isabella's cell phone is ringing - it's Jean.

"Bella, please pull over. There's something I need to tell you", Jean says. Isabella pulls over.

"Chris was on the plane. He left a message for you on your voicemail at the house", Jean says.

"What did he say?" Isabella asks.

"He said to take care of Zak and the twins and to let them know that their father will always love them and be by their side. The last words he said were, 'Izzy, you're still the one. I love you. Izzy... 'Then the plane crashed. I'm so sorry", Jean says as she cries.

"He's not dead, so don't feel sorry for me!" Isabella says with tears in her eyes. She hangs up and continues to drive.

Isabella made it in record time to France. She is coming up on the first road block. She identifies herself and the police officer lets her pass.

Isabella gets out of the car and goes to take to the Incident Commander.

"How are the rescue efforts coming, Commander?" Isabella asks.

"Please sit down", the commander can tell that Isabella's pregnant and he's worried about dealing with a hysteric pregnant female.

"I don't need to sit down. Just tell me if you've found my husband", Isabella tells him.

"Our crews have searched the water and the coast, there are no survivors. It's no longer a rescue. This is a recovery operation", the commander informs her.

"My husband is alive. You damn well better be out there trying to find him!", Isabella says as she grabs the front of jacket.

"No one could have survived that crash. I am sorry, it just isn't possible", the commander tells her.

"You don't know my husband! I won't give up on him!" Isabella says. The commander's cell phone rings and he walks away from Isabella to deal with the call.

Isabella is furious. When the commander comes back, she's going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Madame, we've found a male body. The man has blonde hair. Are you in any condition to identify the body?", the commander asks her.

"Yes, I can do it", Isabella says.

"Please wait here with me. They'll bring the body to us in a body bag", the commander and Isabella wait. In a few minutes, the rescue personnel bring the body bag.

They begin to open the body bag. Isabella can tell the body has blonde hair....


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Searching for Love**

Coast of France 

The rescue person continues to open the body bag to reveal the face.

"That's not my husband. That's our pilot", Isabella says.

"Thank-you for the identification, Madame", the commander says.

"Are you going to start looking for my husband now?" Isabella asks.

"As I've already told you, we're searching for his body and it isn't possible that he survived the crash. Plus, there's a storm coming in tonight. The helicopter will be returning to base shortly", the commander says.

"What will it take to make you search for him?" Isabella asks.

"Evidence that he's alive. We've searched the water, he's not in the water and his body hasn't appeared yet. It's most likely that the body will wash ashore. If you'll pardon me, I must get back to the incident command", the commander says.

Isabella is frustrated and mad. She knows that the commander isn't going to search for a live Chris. She decides to take matters into her own hands. She remembers passing by a horse ranch on the way here. She heads to the horse ranch.

Horse Ranch - France

Isabella knocks on the door of the ranch.

"Pardon me, I'd like to rent one of your horses for today and tomorrow", Isabella tells the elderly man.

"What do you need the horse for?" he asks.

"My husband's plane has crashed and I want to use the horse to help me search the shore", Isabella says.

"So that's what that noise was this morning. Are you sure a woman in your condition should be doing that?", the man asks.

"Yes! My husband is alive and the damn rescue people are searching for his body. They're going to stop the search before the storm comes. I know that I need to find him soon or it will be too late! Will you help me?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I'll help you. I've got a sure footed horse and the material that you'll need to survive the night", the man says. He hurries to get the material ready. Isabella helps him.

"We'll put the horse on the trailer and we'll unload him close to the accident site", Isabella and the man drive to where the man thinks is the best place to look for Chris.

"There are many caves in the area. You need to be careful. Your husband is probably around this location", the man shows Isabella a map and gives her advice on where to look. He also gives her a loaded rifle in case she runs into trouble and food.

"How much do I owe you for all the help?" Isabella asks him.

"Nothing", the man tells her.

"Why?", Isabella asks. She's shocked that the man doesn't want anything.

"For two reasons. The first is because a very long time ago I had a woman who loved me like you love your husband. She'd want me to help you find him", the elderly man says.

"What's the second?" she asks him.

"Well, I'm a huge Chris Smith fan. I've got all the movies he's ever produced except for your moves. I don't like you, but I like Chris. I'd like some more movies out of Chris before he passes on!" the man tells Isabella. Isabella laughs.

"When I find him, I tell him that you said that!" Isabella mounts the horse and heads off in search of Chris.

"Good luck, little lady!" the man yells at her.

The French Coast Line 

Isabella is very carefully riding her horse and she comes upon a police barricade.

"Madame, stop! You can't go any farther", the policeman tells her.

"I'm looking for my husband. He was in the crash", Isabella shows him her identification.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go any farther!" the policeman says. Isabella pulls out her rifle.

"If you don't let me pass, I'll shoot you. Don't think for a minute that I won't do it!" Isabella says.

"I know never to argue with a pregnant female. Especially one who is holding a loaded rifle! Here's a radio in case you find him", the policeman says as he lets Isabella pass.

Coast of France - Two Hours Later

It's getting close to dark and the storm is almost here. Isabella knows she must either find shelter for the night or turn back.

The only things that she's found along the coastline are things from the plane and a few body parts that she knows don't belong to Chris.

She's starting to feel a little sick...

_Kids, now is not the time for us to be sick. We need to find daddy before something bad happens. Love, where are you? Please give me a sign that you're out here!_

Isabella scans the beach for some evidence of Chris. She smells something - its fire and it's coming from one of the caves. It starts to rain as Isabella heads toward the cave.

She approaches the cave (with the rifle ready) and enters the cave.

"Love, are you in here?" Isabella yells. She turns on her flashlight and finds Chris unconscious on the floor of the cave.

Isabella runs toward him to find out if he has a pulse...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Love Found**

Coast of France 

Isabella reaches Chris and he has a pulse. She notices that he is soaked and that he is unconscious. She goes back to her horse and searches the cave for wood. She also brings a sleeping bag and dry clothes for Chris. She brings the horse into the cave and secures him.

She attempts to use the radio to communicate to the rescue personnel. However, no one answers her. She thinks it must be due to the storm that has started – lots of ran and thunder.

Isabella re-starts the fire and she starts to get Chris out of his clothes. Luckily, he starts to wake up and helps her get him undressed. She dries him and they're able to get him into clean, dry clothes. She also gets him into the sleeping bag which is big enough for two people.

After she starts the fire, she makes soup and hot tea for them. Chris is a little delirious at this point – he's running a fever.

"You're an angel. You've rescued me", Chris says to her. He can barely see her, but he can smell her familiar scent.

"I'm glad you think so, my love. Here, please try to drink the tea", Isabella says as she touches his forehead. His forehead is hot and he's burning up. She knows that it's important to get liquids in him. Fortunately, she brought plenty of food and liquids. Chris begins to drink the tea.

"Maybe you're not an angel, maybe you're the devil. You haunt me. I don't think I'll ever be free of you. I can't even die without you being around", Chris says.

"Don't you dare think of dying on me! I'll chase you straight into heaven and pull you back! I'm never going to let you go, my love", Isabella says as she kisses him.

"You need to take your heart medicine and eat some food", Isabella says as she gives him the medicine and some soup.

Chris manages to eat the soup. Eventually, he falls back asleep. Isabella keeps the fire going for awhile. She then crawls into the sleeping bag with Chris.

Coast of France – Next Morning

Isabella has already waked up when Chris begins to wake. She has hot tea and soup ready for them to eat. She tried to use the radio to contact the rescue personnel, but it hasn't worked yet. She's fed and watered the horse, too.

"Good morning", Isabella says.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asks.

"Rescuing you, my love", Isabella says.

"How did you get here?" Chris asks her.

"I came by horse. Do you feel well enough to mount the horse?" she asks him.

"You risked my children! How could you risk them?" Chris yells at her.

"No one would believe me when I told them that you weren't dead. I had to rescue you myself. The twins are fine" Isabella tells him.

"I can't believe this! My plane crashes and you come to rescue me. How did you know that I was alive?" Chris asks her.

"I've learned from my past mistakes. This time I listened to my heart and it told me that you were alive. I knew that I had to find you and I knew that you were alive. This time I had faith in our love for each other and it guided me to you" she tells him.

"After you have the twins, I may give you the thrashing that you deserve!" Chris says. He gets up and slowly puts his clothes on.

"Are you so mad because I risked our children to save you or because I risked myself?" Isabella asks him. She is annoyed that Chris always refers to the twins as 'his' and not 'ours'.

"I'm concerned about my children", Chris says.

"I think you're worried about me, too", Isabella says.

"I think that I can mount the horse. I'm ready to go home", Chris says.

"When we get home are we going to start again?" Isabella asks him.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks.

"I heard the message that you left on my voicemail. I know that you still love me. I just proved to you that I do have faith in our love. So, do I get another chance?" Isabella says.

"You're so stubborn! You're not going to give up until you get another chance, are you?"

"Well, surely there must be someone out there in the world more stubborn than little me", Isabella says.

"The mere thought makes me shudder", Chris says.

"So, do I get another chance or not?" Isabella asks him as they prepare mount the horse.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Come on, let's get out of here" Chris says.

She leads the horse out of the cave. Chris mounts the horse and she gets on it, too. Chris lets her take the reins of the horse and they head towards the rescue personnel.

"Make sure you go slow. I don't want to risk the twins", Chris says.

"Do you think that I'd gallop amongst all of this rock? I'm not taking any unnecessary risks with **our** children", Isabella says.

"Why are you mad?" Chris asks her.

"I rescue you and you accuse me of risking the twins. I wouldn't have attempted to rescue you if I thought there was too much danger for the twins. I'm insulted. Then, you don't even tell me 'thank-you'" Isabella says as she turns around and gives him a scowl.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I know that you'd never intentionally jeopardize the twins. Thank-you for rescuing me", Chris says as he leans down and kisses the back of her neck.

"We progress, I think", Isabella says.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 The Healing Cottage, Part 1

Isabella and Chris ride back to the command site. The media swarms over Chris and Isabella as they begin to dismount.

"Is that really Mr. Smith?" the paparazzi asks

"How did you find him, Isabella?" another paparazzi asks as they snap pictures of them.

Eventually, the police come and force the media away from Chris and Isabella.

"Everyone, step back. Mr. Smith needs to have medical attention", one of the policeman says as he and others begin to push the media back.

Rescue personnel come over to Chris and Isabella. They begin to examine both of them. The rescue personnel recommend that Chris and Isabella go to the local hospital so that they can be given a thorough examination. Chris and Isabella agree and an ambulance takes them to the local hospital.

Before they leave, Isabella arranges the horse and equipment to go back to the old man that she had borrowed them from.

Hospital – Coast of France

While the doctor's examined Chris, Isabella was busy on the phone. She called Jean and Zak to let them know that both she and Chris were fine. She also told them that they wouldn't be home for a few more days. She called Chris's family in Australia to let them know that Chris was still alive. Finally, she called and made arrangements for her and Chris to stay at a secluded cottage on the coast of France. She plans for them to recuperate for a few days before heading home to Switzerland.

Isabella goes into the room where Chris is being examined.

"Doctor, is he fine?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He needs plenty of rest for at least three days. I recommend that you stay in a local hotel" the doctor says as he leaves them alone.

"Are you and the twins fine?" Chris asks her.

"Yes, the three of us are fine. Are you ready to get out of here?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, it'll be nice to go to a five-star hotel" Chris says.

"We're not going to a hotel. We're going to go to a cottage that someone recommended to me" Isabella says as Chris gets dressed and they leave the hospital.

"The man that let me borrow his horse recommended a very special cottage to me. He really likes your movies – as long as I'm not in them!" Isabella says as she helps Chris in the car.

"Are you sure that you should be driving?" Chris asks her. He notices it's a pretty tight fit between her belly and the steering wheel.

"We're fine. It feels good to have some freedom. Being in that house for months has been driving me crazy. I know that I've been driving you and Zak nuts!" Isabella says.

"Yes, you have. But back to the old man. So he recommended a place for us to go?" Chris asks.

"Yes, he did. He said that it's very secluded and that it has special powers", Isabella says as she follows the directions that the old man had given her.

"Great. That's just what we need – more magic", Chris says. During the trip to the cottage, he tells her his experience with the Apache woman.

"So, how do we break this curse?" Isabella asks.

"I have to forgive you, ask your forgiveness, and admit my love for you. Supposedly, after I do that, we'll live happily ever after. If I don't do it, then we'll never be happy" Chris says. She can tell he's not happy about the situation.

"Well, you already admitted your love for me on the phone. So, can you forgive me for not trusting you?" Isabella asks him.

"I don't know. The only thing that I know now is that I'm tired", Chris says as Isabella pulls into a long driveway. The driveway leads to a beautiful cottage that is in the middle of the woods.

Isabella stops the car at the front of the cottage.

"Oh my! What a beautiful cottage!" Isabella says.

"Is there any food in there?" Chris asks.

"Of course there is food. I took care of everything!" Isabella says as she helps Chris get out of the car. They make their way into the cottage. They find the master bedroom.

"I can't believe how huge that bed is! It's so beautiful", Isabella says as Chris lies down on the bed.

"Oh! I think that I'm in heaven. What kind of magic is this place supposed to have?" Chris says as he stretches his over six foot frame on the bed.

"The cottage is supposed to have magical healing powers. There are magical healing hot springs out back. I thought you'd feel really good soaking in it" Isabella says. She also hopes that the hot springs will heal both her heart and Chris's heart.

Isabella hears a loud snore and realizes that Chris is sound asleep. She takes off his shoes and covers him up with a blanket. She goes to make some soup for them for lunch.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 The Healing Cottage, Part 2

France – Healing Cottage – Later the Same Day

Chris had slept until dark.

"Sleepyhead, it's about time that you woke up!" Isabella says as she comes over to Chris and touches his forehead.

"I'm starving. Do you have any food?" Chris asks.

"Naturally, I have food. Come and get it", Isabella says as Chris gets out of bed. He's able to move around much better now. They eat dinner.

"That was really good. I'm surprised that you have leftovers. What happened to that just enough food thing you've always done to me?" Chris asks her.

"Well, I thought that you would be really hungry. So, I made sure that I had enough extra food", Isabella says. Chris takes care of the dishes which is exactly what he used to do when they were together.

"Come on, let's hit those hot springs!" Isabella says.

"We don't have any swim suits!" Chris says as Isabella starts to undress.

"Who said anything about swim suits?" Isabella strips and puts a nice, warm robe on.

"The paparazzi will probably catch us naked in the springs and it'll be all over the magazines" Chris warns her.

"I don't give a damn! At least we're together and they can't be saying that you're screwing another woman and I'm screwing another man!" Isabella says as she heads for the deck.

"Come on, or are you afraid to get in a hot spring with your naked wife?" Isabella yells at him. Chris undresses and heads to the hot springs to join her.

"Oh my! This feels wonderful!" Isabella says as she lays back in the spring. Chris gets in and joins her.

"You're right. This does feel wonderful!" Chris says. They play around in the water for some time. Isabella and Chris are sitting next to each other.

"Love, on our twentieth wedding anniversary, I want you to bring me and the kids back here. I want the kids to enjoy the hot springs and this beautiful cottage", Isabella says as she leans back on the rocks.

"Aren't you being presumptuous? We really didn't do well on our fifteenth anniversary; do you think we'll make it to our twentieth?" Chris asks her.

"Yes, we're gong to make it to our twentieth and many happy returns. Please let me heal your heart and I'll let you heal mine", Isabella says as she kisses his heart.

Two Months Before the Twins' Due Date – Geneva, Switzerland

After their time at the cottage, Chris still avoided Isabella. He knew that she and only she had the power to break his heart. He was wary of trusting her again. He tried to keep his distance from her, but she still haunted him and she was very persistent.

"Love, my water just broke! It's time", Isabella yells for Chris.

"Are you sure? It's way too early!" Chris says as he runs to her side.

"I'm sure. We need to get to the hospital. NOW!" Isabella says as Chris hurries to get her to the hospital.

Geneva Hospital – 24 Hours Later

Isabella had been in hard labor for over 12 hours. When she had delivered Zak, it had only taken 5 hours. However, the twins were taking their sweet time. Chris was by her side. Since it was taking so long to deliver the twins, Jean was able to fly over and watch Zak.

"Izzy, since there's two, it probably takes double the time. The kids should be popping out any minute now", Chris says as he strokes her forehead.

"I don't ever want you to make love to me again!" Isabella yells at him. She's in a lot of pain and getting weaker and weaker by the moment. The doctors are urging her to push and push – finally their daughter is born. The little girl is just fine. A few minutes after their daughter's birth, their son arrives.

"Izzy, you did a wonderful job. They're both fine! They're so beautiful! They have all their toes and fingers" Chris says as he examines the children. Suddenly, a buzzer sounds.

"Mr. Smith, you need to get out of here now!" the nurse says.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Chris asks.

"She's bleeding very badly. We're starting to lose her", the nurse says as she tries to get him out of the delivery room. Chris walks over to Isabella and whispers into her ear.

"Izzy, I know that I haven't really given you a second chance. When you survive, I'll give you 100% of my heart and I'll try harder. I love you", Chris says as he kisses her forehead. She opens her eyes and he can see that her green eyes have turned to green fire as he walks out of the room.

Waiting Room – Two Hours Later

Chris, Zak, and Jean were in the waiting room. Chris had gone to check on the twins. Even though they were premature, they were little fighters and were doing quite well. Chris paced and paced back and forth worrying about Isabella.

"Dad, you know that Mom is going to be fine", Zak says. Zak had been a tower of strength for Chris. If it hadn't been for Zak, Chris wasn't sure what he would have done. Waiting and waiting was pure torture. He knew that if she had died, he would have felt it.

"I hope so. I feel so guilty. It's my fault that she's fighting for her life. I should have gone home to her that night that we had that awful fight. I should have begged her forgiveness, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough. However, I'm strong enough now. When she wakes up, I'm gong to get down on my hands and knees and beg her forgiveness. I'm going to make this terrible year up to her" Chris says.

"Excellent. We're going to have our family back, Dad!" Zak says as he hugs his father.

Just then, the doctor enters the waiting room.

"Mr. Smith, your wife has …."


	28. Epilogue

_If any of you would like me to fill in the blanks between the twins' birth and the Epilogue, let me know. _

Epilogue

Chris/Isabella's Twentieth Anniversary – Cottage Coast of France

As Isabella had requested, Chris had brought their children to the cottage. They had arrived the night before and the twins were really excited about the hot springs. Zak was helping the twins get into their swim suits. Chris was already in his swim suit and waiting on the kids to get ready.

Since the twins had been born, Zak had been a huge help. He really loved his brother and sister. Little John Christien (JC for short) was green-eyed and had blonde hair like Zak. Little Isabella had blue eyes and auburn hair like her mother. Both of the twins were very energetic, but quiet children.

"Kids, are you ready?" Chris asks them as Isabella comes up to him. She motions to him that she wants to get picked up. Chris lifts her up and holds her.

"You're getting bigger and bigger. Pretty soon, your old man won't be able to hold you", Chris says as they cuddle. JC wants to cuddle, too. So they sit on the couch and the three of them cuddle. Zak joins them and the four of them are playing and cuddling.

"Papa, where's Mama?" little Isabella asks as the door to the cottage opens.

"What's this?" the woman that just entered the house asks. She sees the kids and her husband snuggling on the couch – what a beautiful site to see.

"Mama!" little Isabella says as she jumps off Chris's lap and runs to her mother who grabs her in a big bear hug.

"Me, too!" JC says as he rushes over to her. His mother picks him up, too.

"Mom, you're finally home!" Zak says as he comes over to her and gets a hug from her. She lets the children down and they go running back to Chris.

"Are you guys ready to get in the hot springs?" the woman asks them.

"Yes! You gonna join us?" JC asks her.

"Of course I am. I'll get my swimsuit on and join you guys!" the woman says as she heads to the bedroom.

"You guys can't jump into the hot springs until we join you", Chris says as he follows the woman into the bedroom.

"Guys, let's play. It may take them awhile", Zak says with a smile on his face.

Chris and the woman are now in the bedroom. She begins to undress and get into her swimsuit.

"The flight was a long one. I'm glad that's the last promotional tour that I need to go on", the woman says.

"Me, too", Chris says.

"Did the kids drive you nuts while I was gone?" she asks him.

"No. They were little angels. Zak is a huge help. Of course, he should be since it's partly his fault that they were conceived" Chris says.

"That's true. Well, love, here we are on our twentieth anniversary. You should learn not to doubt me. I said we'd be here celebrating and here we are", Isabella says as she wraps her arms around him and they enjoy a passionate kiss.

Over the last few years, they had repaired the damage to their marriage. Both of them had learned to be compassionate and forgive the other person's mistakes. They had swallowed their pride and they had healed their marriage and their broken hearts. They had learned not to be so stubborn – they had learned to compromise. Today, they were happier than they had ever been and were proof that true love can survive.

"Izzy, you're still the one", Chris says as he kisses her again.

"Love, you'll always be the one for me, too" Isabella says as she kisses him again.

The End…


End file.
